The Hunger: Prologue - Epilogue
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Somehow brought back to the Underground Sarah is brutally attacked by a large wolf and is rescued by the Goblin King. What dangers and adventures lie ahead? The story unfolds as you will find yourself emmersed into a world of magic, passion, and mystery.
1. Default Chapter Title: Prologue

Disclaimer: The labyrinth nor its characters does not belong to me but this little story does. This is just a little something that came to mind and just flowed out onto the computer screen. Should I continue? Please tell me what you think. If enough like it I might just consider continuing this story. 

****

The Hunger

Prologue:

It was so cold the air about her freezing her breath as it came in short tortured and confused breaths. What was she to think? What was she to do? Wrapping her arms about herself she rubbed them trying to bring back some warmth but failing. The night sky was frightening and unfamiliar as she looked about herself in confusion. The ground scrunched beneath her feet as she slowly, shakily stepped forwards. The grass beneath her feet crunching and breaking with each tortured step. 

Deep blue eyes searched unfamiliar surroundings her long dark brown hair swept back behind her small ears. Her surroundings were eerily quite making her all the more afraid. It was the type of deafening silence that made ones skin crawl in fear. She half expected to wake up in her bed safe and sound this scene before her being only a nightmare but something within herself told her that was not to be. The darkness around her was only lightened by the star filled sky and the large full white moon.

Sarah Williams was trembling now the cold striking to her very core her very sole. Surrounded by nothing but thick forest and freezing cold her dress attire of black slacks and thin red turtleneck giving little warmth in the open cold air. 

Taking in a deep breath she finally had enough courage to call out, "Hello!"

Her lips trembled as she held herself in wait for an answer but received none. Sarah's mind searched for a reasonable explanation, some kind of rationality that would explain her being there. It was a total mystery to her, no explanation, nothing. Sinking to her knees she rocked herself back and forth trying to comfort her freezing body and her racing mind. Her thoughts came to a moment in time that she had long ago tried to put away in the back of her mind. An adventure and a struggle to get her half brother back that she had so stupidly wished away, not realizing the consequences of her wish. It was supposed to be make believe, fantasy, but no it was real. Piercing mismatched eyes underneath a cruel and hungry stare came to mind his blond hair fashioned in a style that he could only pull off. A King he was powerful and magical.

Uncrossing her arms she shakily pushed herself back to her feet now determined to defeat this unknown that lied out before her. She had stood up to the Goblin King, gone through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered she could get through this, what ever this was.

A haunting howl pierced the looming silence causing her the flinch and look about her surroundings. Not wanting to stick around to find out just what had made that haunting howl Sarah started forward. With each step she quickened her pace until she was running as fast as her feet would permit her. Dodging thick undergrowth and trees she fought her way through the forest fearful of what was now following her. 

Eyes glowing in the darkness he pursued her paws padding lightly against the soft ground as he commenced with the hunt. Hungry so hungry, he needed her flesh, to devour, to gorge. She smelled so sweet to his long black nose, he could smell her fear, sense it. This was what he loved most about the hunt. His white fur shook in the night breeze as he ran after the human woman. 

Her lungs felt as if they would burst her limbs starting to feel numb with the cold. Not really able to see exactly where she was going she continued further fearful of what chased her. She stumbled forwards, foot catching against something. The stumble turned quickly into that of a fall, hands reaching forwards to catch herself before she made full impact against the ground. Sarah's heart wrenched as she heard a growl. She tried to stand but fell once again as a sharp pain pierced through her twisted ankle. Turning around she forced herself to look her pursuer in the eye, to know what it was that would end her existence.

Yellow eyes stared at her slowly approaching. Sarah pulled herself back frantically trying to get some distance between her and the creature that slowly approached her. Her hands ached, burned from the cold. Lips trembling with cold and fear.

The large wolf was now in full view, his white fur glistening against the moonlight. His hungry eyes looked over its prey deciding how he would go about this one. She was beautiful making his mouth water with the expectation of tasting her, drinking her blood, devouring her flesh.

She choked back the tears daring her voice, "Please don't hurt me. God, please don't hurt me." The tears escaped as she now knew her fate, to die at the mercy of the wolf in front of her, to never know how or why she was brought here. 

Growling his sharp teeth shown ready to pounce, ready to kill.

Something so soft within her mind she barely recognized it but it was there. A silent reminder of so long ago as a familiar voice of a long lost friend wrung in her mind, "Should you ever need us." Opening her eyes she whispered out, "I'll call."

Lunging forwards he was rewarded with her arm as it reflexively came up to protect her face. She cried out in pain as his teeth sunk in, "Jareth!" she cried out again as the pain raked through her arm as she struggled against the impossible. Its claws scratching against her leg as he fiercely let go and started for her again.

Before the wolf could grab hold once more he was stung with an impact throwing him back. Yelping out as the surprised pain ripped through its body the wolf franticly scurried to its feet. Not caring for another blow the wolf retreated back into the darkness hidden it watched as a man he had not seen before stood over his intended prey.

Sarah trembled holding her bloodied arm desperately trying to get up, to run and get away while she could. Never once did she notice his appearance nor see his rescue as her vision was blurred with tears her body racked with pain. She cried out as she felt someone touch her shoulder flinching away from the contact, not knowing what it came from.

A cultured voice, one that she had never thought she would ever hear again, one that sent her heart dropping through the pit of her stomach. "Sarah," it was only one word and she knew exactly who had called her name.

Teary eyes looked up to the man that had spoken her name, a man that she had stood up to so long ago, defeated. He looked the same, not at all changed from the handsome and powerful man that she had faced so long ago. "Jareth," just as his name left her lips the world around her went black as she fell into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 1-2

Okay, here are chapters 1&2 to the hunger. I hope everyone likes and enjoys. Please send me your thoughts on what you think. I'll be getting chapter's 3&4 out as soon as I can. Disclaimer: The Labyrinth nor any of the characters from the movie belong to me. The story line and new characters that I add do. Please read and enjoy.

****

The Hunger

Chapter 1

Seeing her lying before him at his feet bloodied and unconscious he did not hesitate as he went to her side. It had been so long since he had seen her, he was surprised to hear her crying out his name. Jareth was even more surprised when he was met with the scene of a large white wolf attacking her. Gently taking Sarah's injured body in his arms he lifted her from the ground. Her body still in hand he looked in the direction in which the large white wolf had fled, his mismatched eyes narrowing as he searched the surrounding brush. Feeling her stir in his arms his attention was drawn back towards her injured form.

Sarah was still unconscious her brow damp with sweat and blood. She moaned against his chest the pain from her injuries stinging against the contact of his body holding hers.

Magic forming about him he stepped forwards with her in his arms disappearing from the woods. The wolf crept out from its hiding place anger within its eyes. Making its way towards the spot in which he almost had his prey he sniffed at the blood that stained the moist soil her blood still fresh in his mouth. Head reaching up towards the moon he howled into the night.

Lying her gently onto the bed he carefully looked over her. Her dark long brown hair was matted with sweat clinging to her bloodied face. Her red turtleneck sweater torn at the right sleeve where the wolf had torn into her skin leaving small tares and teeth marks within her flesh. The leg of her jeans was ripped as well as bloodied from claw marks left by the wolf's claws.

With a wave of his hand over her unconscious form her clothes were replaced with a long blue nightgown, her injuries cleaned and wrapped in white bandages and gauze. Satisfied with attending her wounds Jareth vanished from the room.

Leaning up against the side of the window he looked out at his labyrinth his mind in contemplation. How did she get here within the Underground and why would she be in the Glendalian forest? Should he just send her back, did he want to send her back? Why should he care? She had ignored his professed love turned his world upside down and then she was gone. 

Jareth grimaced to himself, she was then just a child could she really be able to understand what it was that he was offering, what he was revealing to her. With a flourish of his wrist a crystal appeared within the palm of his hand. Allowing it to hover over his black gloved hand he watched the image of Sarah asleep in his bed. She had changed much since last he had seen her. No longer the teenager she was now a grown woman but still so naïve so innocent.

Her image looked troubled as sweat dampened her brown, her body trembling from a growing fever. Jareth's expression turned to that of worry as he watched her face mirror that of fear. Dispensing of the crystal he appeared within his room where she slept fitfully within his bed. As he touched her brow his expression of worry turned to that of dread. She was burning up hot to the touch. Her skin was on fire with fever and he had nothing more that he could do to help her. He had already cast a healing spell that should have worked against any type of infection brought about by her wounds. 

Whatever it was that was infecting her it was no ordinary infection. His mind raced for an answer as he dabbed a cool damp towel to her brow. She was trembling now, if the fever did not lower soon it would most likely kill her.

She was running her heart racing as she fled from something she could not see. Looking back behind her she could see nothing but she knew that something was there. Something…She felt herself burrow into something, arms surrounding her as she was held tightly in someone's arms.

Trembling hands held to chest, her breathing was hard eyes slowly drifting upward to see who she had run into. Pale white bare muscled chest greeted her first followed by a strong set jaw line, soft sensual lips, distinct nose, and piercing gray eyes. This was not the face that she had expected with short brown wavy hair instead of the long uniquely style blond. Gray eyes where she had expected mismatched ones. Trying to pull away she found that she could not.

His hold on her tightened, a low growl escaping his sensual lips as his eyes held her eyes to his. 

Panic raced through her being as she could not pull away from his eyes nor his grasp. He was strong, overpowering her efforts of escape. Before she could voice her protest his lips crushed against hers devouring her lips with his. Her desire to escape leaving her as something she was not familiar with awoke within her being.

His lips continued to her ear his hot breath stirring against her dark brown hair soothing against her ear, "You belong to me now."

Fear flooded back drowning out the emotions his kiss brought about. Sarah pushed against his unmoving form trying to break the tingling contact. Her voice finally finding itself as she tried to pry herself free as he continued to kiss her along her neck his hands devouring her flesh. "No, stop this!"

Swift in his movements Jareth quickly gathered her into his arms rushing to the adjoining wash room. Tub already filled with ice cold water with the use of his magic. Jareth gently yet urgently placed her within. 

Sharp stinging pain all over her skin brought her out of her nightmare eyes shooting open as she screamed out. Surrounded by water as she woke to her surroundings she weakly thrashed about trying to free herself from being pinned within the freezing water. Strong arms held her down refusing to let her go. 

"Sarah, stop struggling. I'm trying to save your life. The water will help with the fever."

Her struggles ceased, damp pink lips trembling from the cold as her hands held onto the arms that wrapped around her. Breathing hard her body felt as if she were on fire the coldness of the water bringing about a stinging pain against her skin. She felt weak, cold and hot at the same time, confused, and unsure. Tears erupted as the nights events came crashing back to memory her body soon becoming numb from the cold and the pain.

He held her close to him, his clothes damp but unaffected by the cold as half of his arms were immersed within the freezing water. Feeling that she would no longer struggle he freed one hand stroking her dark wet hair away from her face. "Shh, your safe."

She sobbed against his chest until she had no more tears to shed. The room fell silent no words to be spoken. It should have been quiet, but to Sarah's ears everything was heard. The swishing of the cold water when she would move slightly beneath its depths, her trembling breath, her own beating heart. She could hear his heartbeat as well, each calm breath that he took, every movement that he made. The movement of material and flow of water as she was helped up into a standing position, towel wrapped around her soaked form.

So weak, she could barely stand trembling in the Goblin Kings arms supported by only by him. She didn't have to stand long as he swept her up into his arms carrying her out of the wash room to the adjoining room. Sarah remained silent, to weak to speak and not even knowing what to say or how to react. As he lay her down onto the bed she was no longer wet but completely dry. She just looked at him not knowing what to say, not understanding why he was there, why he was helping her. 

Carefully laying her down he pulled the blanket up over her body protecting her from the cold. The fever had left her but she was still weak from the blood loss and the shock of moments ago. He understood her silence, her confusion and the look of bewilderment within her eyes. Her eyes how they captured his within their depths. So long since he had seen her, so long since that dreadful day when she had spoken the words that had banished him from her. Her calling him was the only thing that could break that barrier that kept him from her.

Reaching forwards with gloved hand he silently traced the side of her face with the back of his hand making her looked even more shocked than before. "Sleep," pulling back he watched as she had no choice but to give in to his spell. No dreams were to disturb her rest this night.

Chapter 2:

Light slowly entered the room alighting all within with its soft warmth and promise of a new day. The thick royal blue blanket moved as Sarah's body stirred beneath its warmth. Slowly her eyes opened but closing once again the light hurt her eyes. Blinking back at the slight pain it died away as her eyes slowly adjusted to her surroundings. Turned to the side she slowly took in her new surroundings.

A large wooden door greeted her eyes followed, as she slowly looked around, by concrete floor to a small Persian rug that sat underneath a large ornate couch in front of a raging fire within a fireplace. Two large glass doors that opened up into a balcony lay out in front of the bed. Eyes coming around towards the other side of the bed she held in her breath at what greeted her eyes. 

There beside the bed that she lay on Jareth, the Goblin King sat slumped within a large chair. Head slumped to the side against the headrest of the chair as one hand propped up under his chin the other to his side dangling from the armrest of the chair. 

Sarah slowly sat up within the bed mouth dropped slightly open in puzzlement. Fragments of memory returning of what had transpired that night flooded her mind. Leaning forwards on her hands she shakily looked down at herself noting her change of clothing and the bandages around her arm and feeling another wrapped about her leg. She had been taken from her world and placed within another without any explanation. Attacked by some large wolf, she shook with the memory, and rescued by the Goblin King. Why would he do that? Why would he care?

"Good morning."

Sarah's head shot up at the sound of his voice her own voice escaping her as she looked at him. Had he been there the whole night? Leaning back against the headboard of the bed she pulled the blanket up over her covering her lightly dressed form. She had to look away, not prepared for meting him again.

He watched her as the emotions spread over her face, emotions of question, confusion, and uncertainty. Silently he waited for her response.

Still afraid to look him in the eyes she stared at where her feet were hidden by the blanket. Finding her voice she softly spoke, "Thank you." Hearing him rise she bit her lip not sure about what he was going to do. The bed shifting slightly as his wait was pressed upon it. Her head shooting up just as he sat beside her, her eyes locking with his.

His face was unreadable as he locked eyes with hers. Did he still feel the same way towards her as he did so long ago when he had fallen in love with her? Jareth's heart tightened at the memory of being turned down, of her refusal to return the love that he felt for her. He made a decision at that moment, a decision to guard his heart, to not allow her the means to break it once more as she did so very long ago.

The silence felt unbearable, not unlike the silence that greeted her when she first arrived in this place, this world so different from her own. Wetting her lips nervously she broke that silence, "I… I don't know how I arrived here. I was, uh, about to leave the house to go for a walk but when I stepped through the front door I was in that forest…You came?" the question left her mouth just as the question had entered her mind.

He stood from the bed greeting her questioning gaze with a mocking smile, "Sarah, you called. Did you not know that after you denied me, denied my power that you had bound me from your world? A binding that could only be broken by you calling upon me once again."

She looked away, memories of the past flashing to mind, "Just fear me love me do as I say and I will be your slave…" but it was a ploy to keep her from saying the words. Anger flashing within her eyes, as she snapped back at the man before her, "No! How can you stand there and mock me? I was only a teenager who you tried to exploit and manipulate for your own amusement!"

Jareth stepped forwards eyes narrowing, "You said the words Sarah. If anyone is to blame it is you."

Lips pressing tightly together as she glared at the Goblin King before her, her eyes unable to look into his. Instead she tried to focus on other parts of him but closed her eyes as she found herself admiring his handsome form. Taking a deep breath she slumped against the headboard and pillows in defeat weary of arguing with him any further. She had a lot of issues about what he had put her through but now she did not feel like dealing with them. Looking up to address him once more she looked around in puzzlement as she found that he was no longer there.

Returning to the throne room he ignored the goblins within the room as they made their usual mess. Pinching the bridge of his nose he closed his eyes trying to chase away the impending headache that was rushing to the surface. The noise made by the ruckus of goblins about him not helping his headache in the slightest.

"Quiet!" he boomed no longer having the patience to put up with their noisy antics.

All within the room jumped from the loud roar of their King with horror filled eyes. For a moment they hesitated just before they scattered and exited the room.

Not really paying attention to the goblins as they exited the throne room, Jareth sat within this throne. His mind and heart were at war with each other as he refused to listen to his heart. His heart pained for her, to feel her within his arms, to chase away her fears, to taste her sweet pink lips, as his head was screaming out against the idea. She had no idea how her refusal of his offers had affected him, how much pain she had caused him. Everything that he had done for her remaining unnoticed. By her own words she had confirmed it. Still saw him as the villain and herself as the heroine that had defeated him.

Fist slamming down onto the arm of his throne he glared about the now empty room. He had lost himself to her once he'd be damned if he was going to do it again. She was in his world now, within his possession, this time he will not let her go. An evil grin spread about his features as he thought of various ways that he would make her his. So she had thought that he had only tried to exploit and manipulate her for his own amusement, "We will just see about that," he mused to himself.


	3. Chapter 3-4

Here is chapter 3&4 of this story. I hope everyone's is enjoying this series. Please send me your reviews and tell me what you think. This story is coming as I go. So let me know if you like or not. Disclaimer: None of the characters from the Movie "Labyrinth" belong to me. The new characters that I do come up with as I write this do. Please read and enjoy.

The Hunger

Chapter 3:

Flinging the blankets off of her Sarah moved herself to the edge of his bed, feet dangling. Sliding down further, her feet were met with the cold stone floor causing her to pull back slightly from the coldness of the floor. Pushing herself completely from the bed she stood on shaky legs, her hand quickly grabbing the bedpost for support. Dizziness swept over her causing her to sit back down hands coming up to hold her dizzying head. 

"Damn!" she cursed herself flinching from her voice sounding so loud within her own ears. 

Releasing her head she looked to her bandaged arm and grimaced as the thought of what could have happened if Jareth didn't show up when he did ran through her mind. He had saved her life and she had just yelled at him for what, a past that happened six years ago. That day that she had tread through his labyrinth had been the most profound day of her life. She had lived the adventure she had always wanted and returned home with her half brother to be greeted with a farewell party with the friends that she had made through her adventure plus with all those she had met during her adventure, all but save one. She had thought that she had destroyed him but seeing him…she didn't know how to feel. 

Rising from the bed once again she stopped noting the dizziness gone and then continued onward towards what she assumed the bathroom. Stopping at the door she glanced at the tub that Jareth had placed her in remembering the sting of the cold water against her skin she hesitated. Looking away from the bathtub she saw a mirror that sat behind a large basin of water beside it lay a white towel. 

Coming to her reflection she looked to herself with dismay noting her haggard appearance. She had definitely been put through the ringer. Emerging her hands within the warm water, closing her eyes she splashed her face enjoying the comfort that the warm water brought. Dabbing the towel against her soaked face she inhaled deeply. Tingling started to grow through her arm and leg itching and burning. Dropping the towel she grabbed her arm scratching at the annoying bandage. Anger filling her she ripped at the bandage and gauze trying to free her arm from its bindings. 

Sarah shook with the effort as her fingernails dug into the bandage, "Get Off" she growled in frustration. Not caring if it would reopen any of her wounds she finally ripped it away rubbing at her arm. Examining her arms she gawked at the totally healed arm. Did he do this? But why would he leave the bandages on if he did? Pulling up the nightgown he had given her she freed her leg from its bandages noting the same for her leg as for her arm. The tingling had ceased.

"What the…" she felt different somehow but could not explain how, "What's happening to me?" Grabbing the sides of the table that held the basin of water she stared up at her reflection as if it would bring her an answer. 

"Sa…Sarah?" a faintly familiar voice asked.

Spinning around to face her intruder the anger within her eyes softened as she recognized Hoggle standing in the doorway. "Hoggle!" immediately she went to him gathering her long lost friend within her arms, "Oh Hoggle, I had thought I'd never see you again."

He froze within her arms stunned by the expression on her face just before it softened in recognition. Her eyes had looked as if they had glowed for a moment and then just faded back to normal suddenly. Hoggle chased it off as a figment of his imagination as he smiled underneath her hug.

Straightening back up from her hug a smile plastered across her face, "How did you know that I was here?"

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders, "Jareth brung me, says that you were brought here by someone and were hurt." Looking over her he noted nothing out of place, nothing indicating that she had been injured in any way, "You looks okay to me."

Walking past her long lost friend she made her way back to the bed and sat on its edge, Hoggle following not too far behind. "Well, I was but I guess Jareth must have healed me."

Hoggle was doubtful, "I's guess…"

Sarah cut him off, "Hoggle what happened? I was able to talk to you and the others for a while but then no one answered my calls anymore."

Looking away from her he dug his foot into the floor fidgeting with his large hands, "We, uh, we just couldn't anymore."

Sarah weakly smiled to her friend, it was most probably Jareth's doing, "Oh…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say. They were quiet for a moment before she fingered at the light material of her nightgown, "I don't suppose you know where I can get some clothes?"

Hoggle frowned, "I'm supposed to take you to your room. He says that he's prepared one for you for your stay."

"Oh did he," Sarah was angry at the Kings presumption that she was going to stay. Standing from the bed she hotly made her way towards the door ready to give the King a piece of her mind about his little presumption.

Hoggle ran trying to catch up with his friend, "Sarah, don'ts do nothins to anger him."

Ignoring her friends warning she blindly traversed the castle halls on a mission to tell the Goblin King just what was on her mind at that moment. Mind filling with just what she was going to say to the arrogant Goblin King, she rounded another corner she bravely stormed into the throne room.

Sitting within his throne Jareth had been watching her conversation with Hoggle with growing interest. Not only were her wounds healed she was actually meaning to come into his throne room to tell him off in his own castle. A sly grin crossed his lips as he dispensed of the crystal awaiting her arrival. Just as he had dispensed of his crystal she had entered the room. "Sarah to what do I owe the pleasure of you visit?"

Stopping mere inches from the throne she glared angrily at Jareth, "You know very well why your majesty," her voice oozing with venom an outrage.

Rising from his throne he made his way towards her closing the distance between them. He noted the fact that she was still dressed in the nightgown that he had provided for her, the top of her nightgown falling slightly off her shoulder as she looked fiercely at him eyes glowing with outrage. "I take it that you did not like the room I provided for your stay."

Crossing her arms over her chest she raised her chin in defiance, "What makes you think that I'm staying?"

Jareth's brow rose in interest, "And where exactly do you plan on staying?"

Sarah's jaws tightened at this, "I plan on going home."

"Oh, I see and how do you plan on accomplishing this then?" he watched her amused at how her eyes left his as she searched her mind for the answer.

'Damn him' she thought vehemently, "Your going to send me back."

"Oh really," he stepped closer noting how uncomfortable she was starting to feel, "and what makes you think that I will do that?" He waited for her answer but was rewarded with a cold stare. Running his gloved finger over her bare shoulder he continued, she shivered underneath his touch, "Though you might be able to persuade me."

Sarah blanched at his comment offended and outraged, her hand shot up with its own accord making a loud clap echo in the room around them as she slapped him hard. "You bastard!"

Jareth was caught completely off guard, though she had every reason to slap him, he grabbed her by the arm his body plastered to hers. "I'd be careful if I were you. Do that again and I promise you I will do more than just offend you."

Her heart sank, anger leaving being replaced with that of fear as she realized what exactly it was that she had done. She tried to pull herself from his grasp but only making his grip tighten. With the closeness of his body to hers she was forced to look up into his eyes. There was a long silence as her heart raced at his closeness, body being pressed so closely against his, her chest rising against his with every labored breath that she took. She could read every detail of his face, the smoothness of his pale skin, the color of his mismatched eyes, how his eyebrows arched up slightly. So close she could smell his scent, his magic, and his strength it was a bit overwhelming.

Cheek still stinging from the impact of her hand against his face his rising anger turned to that of pure hunger as he held her so close to him. She was so beautiful when angry her cheek's glowing, her breathing labored her eyes shone brightly. Those lips, how he wanted to taste them, before he could stop himself his lips met with hers.

Shocked, stunned, bewildered her heart sank and soared at the same time as his lips made contact with hers. Her whole body suddenly felt warm, excited, before she could return his kiss he broke away from her eyes filled with that strange gleam she had witnessed a couple of times before, "Hoggle take her to her room please."

Hoggle saw all that had transpired between the two stunned to the core when he watched Sarah slap the King and even more so when he watched him kiss her fiercely in return. Not hesitating he continued into the room taking Sarah's hand in his as he lead a bewildered and speechless Sarah Williams out of the throne room. Her bewildered eye's only leaving Jareth's as she rounded the corner unable to see him any longer.

Chapter 4:

The Glendalian forest remained dark though it was morning the sun barely escaping through the trees. Gray eyes blinked against the dim light waking as he stirred from his rest. Running his hands through his brown wavy hair Damien knew that the elders would be upset with him. He failed in his assignment, a failure that he knew would not go unpunished, unless he had another remedy.

It did not take him long to reach where his pack were waiting for his return. Entering the center of the circle of trees he stood still waiting for the others to emerge from their hiding places. A figure stepped out from each tree all looking not at all pleased that he had returned empty handed.

A man cloaked in black pulled back his hood as he stepped closer to Damien a growl escaping his lips. Quickly his hand shot out backhanding Damien across his brow, "You failed!"

Damien's head jerked back from the impact the side of his lip stained with a hint of blood. Glaring he licked at the corner on his mouth tasting his own blood, "I did not fail father. There is still another way."

Damien's father glared at his son, "We brought that mortal woman here to take her blood and add her untapped power to our pack. Not to deliver her to the very hands in which we intend on destroying."

Damien looked to his father's matching gray eyes, his father looking almost identical to him except for his dark gray hair and slightly older appearance. "I was able to taste her blood, I can fill a bond already starting. She will be one of us and can possibly be the answer to strengthening our pack."

Emian looked to his son with dismay, "That was not our plan and you know it! With her in The Goblin King's lair he will…"

Damien cut his father's words off, "Father I am twenty seven cycles and the last to be born of our pack, of our kind! Without new blood we are dead and you know this. There are barely any women of our kind left and the ones that we do have amongst us are barren. With this one we might be able to change that."

Emian took in his son's words and knew them to be true. Her blood would have strengthened their power but if his son bred with her she could revive their numbers. A wolfen woman when fertile was known to have a litter of at least six, "Your plan does have merit but hear me on this, The Goblin King is no one to be taken lightly. He is powerful and without her blood to increase our powers we might not be strong enough to defeat him. I know this because I was Fae before I had became Wolfen."

"Yes father I am quite aware of my heritage. Her transformation into one of us has already started. I am already able to enter her dreams it won't be long before the wolf within her awakens and her instincts will bring her to us, to me." 

Emian nodded his head in agreement looking around to the rest of the pack that had gathered around them, "Very well, go, but remain hidden, do not allow The Goblin King to see you."

Damien nodded to his father backing away a path was made for him to pass as he left the circle that had just recently surrounded him and his father. Looking away from his pack he leapt forwards body transforming into the large white wolf in mid flight as he headed towards the outskirts of the labyrinth.

Sarah let Hoggle lead her to the room that Jareth had prepared for her still dazed by the kiss. She couldn't believe that he kissed her that she was about to return that kiss. Entering the room her brow furrowed as she went through the scene within her mind over and over again still at a loss as to what had happened. 

Breaking away from her thoughts she looked about the room her expression turning to that of bewilderment. It was like the room that she had always dreamed of having. The large vanity held a silver plated hairbrush with black soft bristles, a small hand mirror with identical silver design, a small silver basket with various makeup accessories that sat on a mirrored bottom. In front of the vanity was a small silver metal chair with a deep red cushion on the seat. Not too far from the vanity sat a large four poster bed with a dark red blanket and sheets that held gold and silver designs. On the other side of the room sat a large fireplace and in front of that fireplace sat a set of two cushioned chairs facing the fireplace.

Hoggle stood at the doorway watching as Sarah slowly made her way around the room inspecting her surroundings. "The closet's gots some clothes for you to wares. If you needs anything just calls I'll hear you. Sarah…" he hesitated.

Sarah looked to her friend, "Yes."

"Err…nothin, just I'm glad to see you." He had wanted to ask her to be careful to watch what she said around Jareth. She had only had to deal with Jareth the time that she had traversed through the labyrinth and even then there were rules that he had to follow. Now she was on no quest and there were no rules keeping the King from harming her.

Sarah went to Hoggle hugging him once again, "Like wise, I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Hoggle smiled meekly in return, "Remember if you need me…"

"I'll call," she smiled as she watched her friend leaving the room. After looking over the room she had chosen a light blue, long sleeve dress with a plunging neckline. She would have preffered something a little less revealing but the dress was one of the most modest that was within the closet. The length of the dress hid the black ankle high boots that she wore. Sitting in front of the vanity Sarah ran the brush through her long dark brown hair closing her eyes against the soothing feeling of the soft bristles running against her scalp. 

It was odd how everything seemed more intense as if all of her senses had been magnified somehow. Her ears picked up the sound of bristles running through her hair, the soft breeze outside her balcony window, each breath that she took, and the rustle of fabric when she moved. Breathing in heavily she could smell the faint fragrance of various flowers and something else that she could not place. 

Opening her eyes Sarah stood from her chair as she mindlessly made her way towards the balcony. Resting her hand lightly on the handle of the balcony door she heard it click as she pressed down and opened the door.

The glass door opened outward as she continued forwards stepping lightly onto the balcony. She could hear the clank of her boots on the balcony floor, the sounds of nature becoming sharper, more vibrant. The warm sun felt soothing against her skin the soft breeze sweeping her hair back away from her face as she now overlooked the railing.

Sarah smiled at the scene that greeted her, a large garden spread out before her yielding various flowers and plants some that she didn't recognize. Looking down over the railing she looked to see if anyone was within the garden. Seeing that it looked as if no one was present she turned towards the door, her curiosity now peeked she had to go and see the garden up close.

Sarah's image shown through the crystal as Jareth watched her with interest. She looked stunning against the sunlight as he watched her on the balcony a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he noticed that she was making her way to the gardens. He would allow her some time alone within his garden but not for too long. When he had kissed her it was all too obvious the effect it had on her. 

Tossing the crystal into the air Jareth leaned back within his throne as his eyes lazily gazed about the empty room. There were no goblins about as he had sent most of them, save for a few, back to the Goblin City. The expression on Sarah's face after he had kissed her continuously played within his mind. There was something in her eyes, something he had seen once before when he had held her in his arms as they danced within the ball what seemed so long ago. 

The air was cool against her skin, not the terrible cold that she had faced last night, but soothing and refreshing. Walking amongst the gravel path that swayed through the gardens Sarah contently took in her surroundings. For the first time within the last twenty-four hours she actually felt calm, revived. The green grass to her side looked inviting as she trailed off of the path towards it. Stopping she lifted her skirts as she took off her boots enjoying the feel of the soft green grass beneath her bare feet. 

With a smile she continued forwards leaving her boots behind. The grass felt wonderful beneath her feet, the smells of flowers and greenery setting her in good spirits. Before her stood a wall of flowers that wound and grew up a large gray stone wall. She leaned forwards on tiptoes as she brushed her nose against the soft blue petals. It was a flower that she did not recognize and the fragrance was so soft, so sweet her eyes closed in the pleasure of the flowers scent. 

Settling back on her feet she frowned as her stomach growled from hunger, she could not remember the last time that she had something to eat. Pain suddenly shot through her, as the hunger was more than she had ever experienced in her life. Hands held tightly to her stomach she fell to her knees one hand falling to catch herself as she fell. That smell, it was back again, a smell that she had noticed when she was standing on the balcony.

Her head shot up with eyes closed as she heard the rustling of brush, the crunching of grass. Eye's snapping opened, her eye's dilating and changing color to a light blue. Standing she turned on her heels seeing the object of her hunger. Her head tilting to the side she looked to the small round creature, so small so innocent so inviting. She wanted it needed it, slowly she crept towards it as it remained still. 

Its small dark eyes looked up just as she was only inches from the small rabbit like creature. The creature could now sense the danger that it was in as its body trembled with fear. Leaping away from her hands as she reached out for it, it ran.

A low growl escaped her lips as she missed the small creature. Light blue eyes locked on the quickly retreating form as she quickly gave chase. Lunging forwards she grabbed at its soft fur feeling it squirm within her grasp as it fought to get away. A smile edged at the corner of her lips as she breathed deeply the scent of the creature before her mouth watering with anticipation. Nudging her face against its trembling fur she closed her eyes enjoying the feel of its small fat form within her hands.

Blinking in confusion Sarah suddenly dropped the small creature, it escaping into the nearby brush. Her hands went about her self as she hugged herself in confusion. "Oh my God, what was I doing?" The pain ripped through her once again she grimaced eyes flashing from her normal blue color to the light almost non-human color it had been moments ago. Hands clasping her head as she cried out for it to stop, "No! Stop this!"

He had come for his own purpose but as he heard her crying out his plans were long forgotten, "Sarah, Sarah what is it?" he reached out for her trying to remove her hands from her head.

Sarah jerked away from his touch, with a growl falling to her knees, "It hurts! Make it stop."

Jareth kneeled down in front of her this time able to free her hands from her head, "Sarah?"

She looked up tears filling her eyes as the pain kept ripping through her being. It was like someone was ripping her apart from the inside out. 

Jareth's breath caught in his throat as he saw the color of her eyes shift from her normal blue color to an unnatural light blue. Willing his hands free from his gloves he cradled her face within his hands as he further examined her eyes. 

The touch of his skin to hers soothed the pain chasing the agonizing hunger away. Her hands came up about his holding them to her face afraid that he would pull away. Trembling she leaned into him her face burrying into his chest, his hands moving from her face to her back as hers locked about his. "What's happening to me?"


	4. Chapter 5-6

Hello all, I like to thank everyone who had sent there reviews to my last posting. It's good to know that you are enjoying my series. I hope you like this installment just the same. Promise there is a lot more to come in the next chapters but cant ruin it for you, I just got to get it out on paper. Disclaimer: The characters from the movie "Labyrinth" do not belong to me. Damien and the others do. Please make yourself comfortable and read and enjoy, not to mention review, review, review. 

The Hunger

Chapter 5:

Jareth the Goblin King held Sarah in his arms his mind in a whirl as to what it was that was happening to his Sarah. She was changing but to what he did not know. He knew that she had always held an unrecognized power but this should not be happening, this was something else completely. 

This felt so right, to be in his arms, to feel him so close. Sarah breathed in deeply enjoying his smell, his touch. Closing her eyes she snuggled her face closer to his chest memorizing his scent. She felt so safe and warm within his embrace that she wanted to deepen it somehow. Her hands moved with their own accord as they moved from around his waist up towards his shoulders as she moved her face up towards his.

His worries for her drifted with the feel of her snuggling into his embrace her hands moving up along his back. Looking down his heart sped up as he saw the look of longing within her eyes.

With half opened eyes Sarah leaned into him brushing her lips lightly to his, teasing him. She could feel his heart pounding beneath her hands as they came to rest upon his chest. His warm breath mingling with hers she finally pressed her lips to his kissing him lightly. As moments passed by the kiss deepened, she being the one to deepen the kiss. He tasted so good she did not want to stop, ignoring the need for air she continued. She felt on fire her whole body wanting, needing to be closer to his.

How long had he daydreamed about this moment? To finally have her within his arms, to feel her body so close to his, her passion rising for and from his touch. Hands reaching up to cradle her face once again he leaned into her making her softly fall back as he leaned on top of her. She wanted him and he wanted her. Slowly and skillfully his hands drifted from her face to her shoulders then down along her arms to her waist. 

Sarah groaned at his touch wanting something more, her whole body was tingling and on fire with ever touch that he administered. She could feel it as if his very touch was penetrating her clothes and actually on her bare skin. It was unlike anything that she had ever experienced every touch every movement she could sense she could feel. She faintly noted how soft the grass beneath her felt as she lay beneath him passions rising with each touch, with each kiss. She could feel his hands now at her ankle and starting to move up underneath her skirts up her bare leg. A sense of nervousness set in at that moment, nervousness and fear. Roughly she pushed at him throwing him back away from her, her body ached at the loss of his body against hers but she pushed that sensation aside. What had come over her? Never had she ever been that out of control before, though she was enjoying it, she was starting to scare herself. Heart pounding, breathing hard she shakily rose to her feet.

Rising to his feet just as she rose to hers he wanted to continue what she had started feeling the need the desire to satisfy the longing he felt within. Expression of hungry lust was quickly replaced with his usual mask of indifference as he smoothly closed the distance that Sarah had forced between them. 

Her body was visibly shaking, her chest heaving as she unsuccessfully tried to calm her racing heart and her racing mind. Seeing him coming closer she stepped back suddenly feeling the need to flee. Fist clenching she stopped herself from doing just that as she tried to hold her ground. She couldn't believe what it was that she was feeling for this being before her. He had kidnapped her brother, put her through hell as she was forced to traverse his Labyrinth in order to get her brother back, and not to mention the fact of what had happened not to long ago between them when he had mocked and humiliated her. Through all that he had put her through she was still feeling this longing for him a longing and need that was starting to overpower her self-control and to add on to all that was happening to her she was changing into something that was starting to terrify her. She had almost…Sarah did not want to think about what she had almost done to that poor innocent creature.

He watched her as she started to back away and then stopped herself from doing so. Her fists were clinched so tightly that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. There was fear in her eyes, fear of what she had done of what she was beginning to feel towards him. He knew that her dark side was starting to come to the surface and that she was fighting against it. A fight that he knew that she would not be able to fight against much longer. She was so capable of cruelty just as he was. A perfect match for him. They were perfect for each other and no mater what happened from here on out he was going to make her see that.

"Sarah," he coaxed, "why pull away when we both know that this is what you want, you desire?"

Sarah eyed the Goblin King before her shaken by what he had spoken. His words ringing true, she did not want to admit it, she did not like the fact that he was right that he knew exactly what it was that she was feeling towards him. What could she say? How could she come up with a reply when she knew of none? He was so close now, close enough to pull him towards her, to feel his body close to hers. Her nails dug in deeper into the palms of her hands as she willed herself to remain in control.

The side of his mouth slightly smiled at the way she was struggling against her desire for him. He could see the struggle within her eyes, the struggle to keep in control. Touching the side of her cheek he watched as her eyes closed at his touch her face leaning into his hand. "Sarah there is nothing wrong with what you are feeling. There is so much that I can share with you, show you. Give in to your desires. I want you just as you want me."

She was struggling against the will to do what it was that he was asking. Did he really want her or was he using her for his own amusement? Could she risk her heart to someone so cruel, so powerful? Opening her eyes she realized that she was leaning into his gentle warm touch and looked up her eyes locking with his. There was something within his eyes. A voice within her mind broke her thoughts, "He will use you and you know it! He is the Goblin King, he cares for no one but himself. Don't allow him to manipulate you, to make your confusion his advantage. He will throw you away as soon as you give him what it is that he wants and you know what he wants."

Sarah blinked pulling away from his touch the stinging of the words within her thoughts and the sharp pain within her palms. "I…I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Please…Jareth."

Eye's narrowed in anger at her denial of him yet again as he struggle to keep his temper. The knowledge that she did return his feelings for her calming the storm that raged within him, he stepped back. "Very well, lunch is waiting for you within your room. Tonight you will be joining me for dinner and we will discus your stay within my kingdom." 

With that said he vanished from her leaving a confused and bewildered Sarah to muse over his words in silence. Releasing her fist she looked down shocked by the sight of blood trickling down from her hands. She did not realize how hard that she had been digging her fingernails into her skin. Quickly she retreated to her room to clean her hand and to feed her starving body. She just prayed that the hunger and pain that she had felt before Jareth's arrival would not return.

Chapter 6:

Gray stormy eyes glared out through the thick brush of the forest as he looked hatefully out towards the Goblin King's castle. A low growl escaping his slightly parted lips as he stood from his crouched position. He could sense her want, her desires, and her hunger. It was enough to enrage him to the point of insanity. The bond that he was feeling with her was strengthening but she was fighting him. So close, she was so close to giving in to the wolf within but the Goblin King was interfering. The side of his lip twitched with the rage that he felt towards this Fae King who stood between him and his intended mate. 

Soon, very soon the hunger within would overpower her self-control and she would come to him. It was the waiting that he did not like. The longer she stayed within the Goblin Kings presence the more…Fist slammed hard into the tree at his side as the countless possibilities of just what might happen between the two came to mind. If he had not entered her mind when he did she would have mated with him. She was his, it was he who had brought about her change, and it should be he who has her as his mate. Backing away into the thick of the forest he calmed his boiling anger, as he knew that night would come soon enough, and that is the time when the wolf is at its most powerful.

Sarah eyed the food within the plate with distaste, the mere sight of the charred meat sickened her. Pushing the plate away she picked at the steamed vegetables grimacing as the slight taste of the meats juice that had mingled with the vegetables hit her tongue. Gulping down the large glass of water she stood from the plate and walked away towards the balcony. There was something out there, it felt as if someone was calling for her. 

Hearing the approaching of feet towards the door she listened as the door was opened and she recognized the sound as Hoggle. Without turning her back she smiled greeting him with a warm hello, "Hoggle, I was wondering if you were going to come back by."

Hoggle blinked seeing that Sarah's back was turned to him, "How? Ah, never mind! Are you not hungry?"

Sarah turned looking distastefully towards the plate she saw in Hoggle's hand, "I just didn't care for the meat."

"Oh," Hoggle felt awkward about his situation. She was acting strange but who was he to bring it up? He had not been in her life for a long time, he was surprised that she even considered him a friend. 

She started towards her friend knowing that something was bothering him but stopped as she saw the plate of cooked meat within his hand. The very sight of it made her sick.

He stepped forwards, plate still in hand, "What…what's wrong?"

Her lip twitched in disgust as the stench of the food sickened her to her very core. "No…nothing, could you please get that stuff out of here. That smell…"

Hoggle looked to the plate within his hand trying to understand her dislike it smelt mouth watering, "What this?" he held it out towards her with question.

Reflexively she lashed out at the offending stuff, food tumbling to the floor with plate following with a crash. Sarah's act startled Hoggle as he stepped slightly back.

Sarah eyed the spilt food and shattered plate, shocked that she had lashed out at Hoggle like she did. Looking to her friend pleadingly she started towards him but he stepped back, "Hoggle, I'm so sorry! I…I don't know what's wrong with me. Please I didn't mean…"

Hoggle's expression looked hurt, "Don…don't mind. I'll clean it up."

Sarah watched as Hoggle hurried out of the room as if running away from her. It hurt, striking a sharp pain to her heart to see her friend cower away from her like she was a monster. "I am a monster. God, what is wrong with me?"

Closing her eyes she tried to take a deep breath to calm her nerves but the smell of the food on the floor made her sick. Holding her hand to her face she tried to block the offending odor by breathing through her cloths but it was no use she could still smell it. Backing away she hurried to the balcony doors shutting them behind her as she stepped out into the fresh air, the sweet fragrance of flowers and greenery replacing the awful stench within her room. She couldn't understand why something so small could effect her so. Leaning against the edge of the balcony Sarah closed her eyes feeling weary about her situation.

She couldn't shake the feeling that it had something to do with what had happened to her that night, that night that she was brought back to this world. The image of the large wolf sprang to mind making her shiver slightly from the thought of what had almost happened. A voice on the wind caught her attention, so soft she wasn't sure if it was just in her mind or really there carried by the wind.

"Sarah, sweet Sarah, I'm waiting for you. I can feel your confusion, your pain. Don't be afraid, embrace what lies within."

She swayed as the words caressed against her like some unseen lover, so light and yet so penetrating. She could imagine his touch caressing against her skin, holding her within his arms. A cold chill ran down her spine as she realized what she was doing. She would have suspected the Goblin King but something within was screaming that it was not. 

Stepping away from the edge she backed to the door resting her head against the glass of the door eyes distant as she stared blankly to the cloudless sky. Wrapping her arms about her she shakily took in a long deep breath trying to block the haunting voice from her mind.

Damien smiled as he sensed her reaction to his words and his mental touches. She was so receptive, her mind so open and vulnerable, this would not be as hard as he had first suspected. The dark grin fell as a sudden pain ripped through his mind. He staggered back, hands clutching his head as the force of the mental blow hit him full force. Damien was not prepared for her ability to thrash out with her mind like she was doing. Dropping his body fell face buried in the grass beneath him.

As soon as the mental hit left his mind Damien let out a grown as his mind felt like someone had slammed a brick into it. His grown turned to that of a laugh as he shakily got back to his feet. "I love a woman with spirit! Fight me all that you want Sarah but you will give in to me one way or the other, that I promise."

Reaching back for the doorknob behind her Sarah quickly retreated within the room. As she locked the balcony door she was grateful that the mess that she had made was gone and the smell no longer lingered within the room. Feeling dizzy and suddenly tired she slowly made her way towards the bed collapsing on it as soon as she reached it.

Her eyes felt heavy as she lied back and as soon as her head hit the soft pillow her eyes were closed as she drifted off to sleep. Little did she know that she was being watched.

The room was softly lit by the candles that lay around her lightly dressed form, Sarah's pale white skin contrasting dramatically against the dark rich red silken sheets. Her long dark brown hair spread about the bed as if a hallo around her. She wore nothing but the sheets her hands coming up to her chest to hold the sheets in place. She felt vulnerable, fearful of what was happening. The last thing she remembered was walking to the bed and falling asleep in her clothes. 

If this was a dream it was unlike any that she had ever experienced. The candles flickered as a small draft of air swept about her making her tremble slightly as she realized that she was not alone. She could feel his presence and knew that it was not Jareth.

Wearing only loose black pants Damien crawled to her walking on hands and knees as he came over her now trembling form. She was beautiful, he was glad that he did not kill her like he was sent to do when his pack brought her here. His gray eyes meting with her blue ones as he looked down on her waiting for her response and recognition.

She knew him, knew this stranger before her, her eyes sweeping nervously over his short brown wavy hair, his strong jaw line, sensual lips, and entrancing gray eyes. As her eyes met with his she then knew his name, but how she knew was beyond her.

Damien did not give her time to question as he swooped down tasting the soft white skin of her bare shoulders as he slowly made his way upwards towards her inviting mouth. She arched against him as his lips traced upwards meting her mouth with his. So real, so intense the sensation of having her helplessly underneath him. He grinned against her lips at the knowledge that she would soon be his.

Sarah was taken back by the sensations that his touch aroused, "Damien," she groaned trying to push away at his unmoving form. She wanted to wake up, to be away from this stranger that she somehow knew. It scared her to think that someone she had never met could make her feel so…

"Alive," he commented reading her thoughts the entire time within her dream. "Sarah, don't fight your nature."

She was shaking with fear as she realized that he was able to read her thoughts, knew what she was thinking. Trying to pull her self from underneath him she stopped seeing that she wouldn't be able too without loosing her concealment within the dark red sheets. 

He smiled at her, knowing her shyness, it made him crave for her all the more. Damien held her eyes with his watching as she battled with the instincts that told her to give in to the hunger within.

Her chest heaved heavily as the beating of her heart felt as if it would leap out of her chest. Sarah's body felt on fire, a burning for something she was not wanting to give to this man that she did not know, this man that could hear her thoughts.

Her body shot up with a start as she felt a hand on her shoulder shaking her slightly and a voice she knew all to well calling her name. Eyes shooting open Sarah shot up from where she lay on the bed her chest still heaving from her now labored breathing. Leaning on her side she saw Hoggle at the beds side, collapsing back onto the bed Sarah mentally sighed in relief.

Hoggle looked concerned as he watched her fling herself back on the bed. Normally he would have allowed her to sleep but she had already slept most of the day and her sleep looked as if it was troubled. "You okay?"

Sarah laughed out at that, "No, if you really want to know. I'm not all right! Last night I get brought back here, attacked by some large white wolf, saved by the Goblin King, I feel as if I'm losing my mind, my body is changing and to top it all off I have no clue what is going on. Not to mention the fact that…Oh never mind!" she was about to say that she was falling for Jareth but thought better of it.

Hoggle shook his head, "You might's want to start getting ready for dinner. Jareth's not going to be happy if you're not there when dinner is ready."

Grabbing the nearby pillow Sarah flung it over her face, "Don't remind me about that." Sitting up immediately as she flung the pillow off her face she wasn't sure if she had heard Hoggle right. "Wait a minute! Did you say dinner? I just closed my eyes a second ago."

"You slept most the day, sun's already startin to set."

Sarah groaned throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she might as well get up and take a bath or something. It was bad enough that she had to deal with her feelings for Jareth but now she had to actually face him with the knowledge that he knew. She still couldn't believe that she had kissed him. Looking back to Hoggle before she went into the wash room she smiled to her friend to reassure to him that she was okay, for the moment, "Thank you Hoggle."

Hoggle looked to Sarah confused, not knowing why she was thanking him, "What's for?"

"For being my friend, for caring." She didn't see his expression change to guilt as she entered the wash room to start getting herself ready for dinner, for the talk. The thought of having to face him after what happened in the garden sent a wave of excitement and dread through her.


	5. Chapter 7-8

Okay, so here are a couple of more chapters that I just finished and let me say I am very happy with these two chapters. To those of you that have sent me your reviews I thank you, than you, thank you. Please send me your reviews and let me know if you are still interested in this story. Hopefully I'll have the next chapters out soon. Until then please read and enjoy. Oh, and the usual disclaimer goes with this fic, don't want to bore you with another drawn out disclaimer.

The Hunger

Chapter 7:

Dressed in a long flowing gown of golden yellow Sarah pushed her curled hair away from her face as she followed Hoggle down the castle hallway. Nervously she fingered at the soft silken material as the scene between her and Jareth played within her thoughts, his words still fresh within her mind. Looking down at her shown cleavage she pulled the front of the dress up once again not really comfortable with the plunging neckline. If she had a choice she'd be in a comfortable sweater and jeans but no the only cloths she had been supplied with were dresses, not that she had anything against dresses.

Hoggle turned around to see if Sarah was still behind him, she had been so quiet since they left her chambers that it concerned him. He saw her fidgeting with the dress and grinned, "You looks beautiful."

Sarah smiled her cheeks flushing slightly, "Thanks."

As they entered the room Sarah's breath caught in her throat as she looked about the dimly lit room. At the rooms center sat a lone table with two long white candlesticks lit within its center. The glass plates sat empty as the wineglasses sat filled with a dark wine. Looking behind her she noted Hoggle's absence and wondered where the Goblin King was. Music softly filled the room as she turned back towards the dinning table. It seemed strange that Jareth had yet to make an appearance being that he was the one that insisted on her joining him for dinner.

Slowly making her way towards the table she picked up the wineglass taking a sip of its contents hoping that it would calm her nervousness. Ignoring the fact that the Goblin King had yet made an appearance she placed the wine back on the table, as she felt drawn towards the large window.

The large moon shone brightly as it illuminated her with its soft glow, the stars within the sky made insignificant against its large mass. Closing her eyes she breathed in the fresh crisp air of the night as it flowed over her senses. Feeling a slight tingle within the air Sarah ignored it as she opened her eyes once again captivated by view of the full moon before her.

He watched her as she made her way to the window and looked out at the moon. She looked amazing against the moonlight her milky white skin set aglow as her attention was drawn towards the moon. Not caring to wait any longer he appeared slightly behind her with the use of his magic. Leaning forwards towards her he spoke softly into her ear, "Lovely."

Startled she felt a wave of fire grow through her as his warm breath danced about the side of her neck as he spoke into her ear. Sarah tensed not sure how to respond, wanting to melt against him but fighting the urge. She would not lose control like she did in the garden. 

"Yes it is," she calmly replied as she stepped slightly away from him and turned to face him. She was starting to wish that she did not turn to face him, as she was taken away by how handsome he looked dressed in a royal blue vest over his usual creamy white poets shirt and black pants. The charming grin and warm look within his eyes making her wonder what he was up to.

Bowing slightly to her he gently took her hand in his bringing it up to his lips as he gently lay a kiss on the back of her hand, "I was referring to the view standing before me."

She felt a surge of desire flare through her being as he kissed the back of her hand. Not able to stop the smile that escaped her lips Sarah blushed at his words looking away. Her heart thundered as he stepped towards her forcing her to look back to him. He was so close it was maddening the way she was starting to feel. The want to pull him to her, to close the small gap between them, all she had to do was lean forwards. Sarah swallowed hard as she realized that she was not as in control of her emotions as she had planned.

Her mouth opened to speak but no words came forth as she felt the battle within her self to keep in control dwindling. Never had she had such intense feelings for anyone. It frightened yet excited her at the same time. Her concentration was slowly losing its hold. She almost fell forwards as he backed away from her.

"Come, dinner is waiting." He watched her closely as she hesitantly walked beside him towards the dinning table. Holding the chair out for her he studied her closely as she slowly sat in the offered chair. Jareth noted that Sarah had definitely flowered since her last visit to his kingdom. He was tempted to pull his chair to her side rather than have to sit across from her.

A lump formed in her throat as she eyed the plate before her warily. For some reason the sight of cooked meat made her sick to her stomach making her wonder if she was turning into a vegetarian. Waiting for Jareth to take his seat she took the wine in hand drinking its contents in hopes that it would get her mind off of the food before her. 

Jareth watched half amused as she downed the glass of wine as if it were water. As she placed the now empty wineglass down it refilled itself to the rim ready for her consumption. He smiled to himself as he watched her looking bewilderedly to the now full wineglass.

"I'd take care of how much wine you drink. It is quiet strong."

Sarah smiled meekly at his warning as she lifted the fork and proceeded to moving the food around her plate. Laying the fork down within the food she pushed the plate away not willing to even try to eat the food before her.

Jareth's brow rose in question as he watched her pushing her plate away, "Not hungry?"

"No, not really" she mumbled to herself eyes glued to the table as she did not want to met his eyes. 

Silently standing from his seat he walked around the table looking down with an offered hand, "Dance with me?"

She looked to his offered hand her eyes looking hesitantly to his. His eyes held honest sincerity as he waited for her to accept. How many times did she dream about the dance that they had shared along her journey through his labyrinth? Always waking with the feeling of loss when reality sank in and she knew that it was only that of a dream, a memory. Without loosing eye contact she gingerly took his offered hand rising from her seat.

He swept her within his arms as the music hummed in the background their bodies moving with the gentle sway of the music. Her eyes how they captivated him, so warm, so inviting. She was the personification of beauty.

It felt so right being within his arms allowing him to lead her as they danced. Her hand rested so perfectly within his as if it were meant to be. Closing her eyes she leaned into him allowing her head to rest against his shoulder. Letting go of the doubt, of the fear of loving this man that had somehow captured her heart. She stopped shocked at what it was that she had just realized. 'I love him,' she thought to herself in bewilderment, 'When did that happen?'

He stopped as she did looking down at her as she pulled slightly away and looked up towards him, her face so close to his. That look within her eyes, he had seen it once before. It was when he had first danced with her within the spell he had woven for her. She was so young then, only a child, and now…now she was a breathtaking young woman.

Slowly they closed the small distance between them, lips softly touching as he kissed her. She wanted him to kiss her, self-control be damned she returned the kiss with equal passion allowing the suppressed feelings she felt towards him finally emerge.

Jareth was surprised as he heard a low growl coming from Sarah as she deepened the kiss. He was even more surprised when she knocked him off of his feet and was now lying on top of him never breaking away from the kiss.

She wanted him more than anything that she had ever wanted in her entire life. Sarah was being driven by her passions, no longer allowing her thoughts to control her actions as she allowed her instincts to take total control. She felt out of control with her desire enjoying the feel of him so near. He tasted so enticing as her lips trailed from his downward along his neck towards his chest. Fiercely she ripped his shirt open as she looked over his strong muscled heaving chest.

Taken completely by surprise from her actions he was not prepared for this. Never did he imagine that she had this side to her, so aggressive, so full of passion. His eyes glazed over as she started to kiss him along his chest downward. So overtaken by the passions she aroused within him he had to close his eyes.

Grinning wickedly she ran her tongue slowly upward along his chest stopping as she bit him playfully at his chest.

A sharp sting shot through his chest as he felt her nip him with her teeth. Taking her wrist in his hands he rolled her over so that he was on top of her pinning her down below him. She was smiling seductively up at him as he glared at her from underneath him with a wicked grin. He looked to her with puzzlement for a moment, the look in her eyes driving him over the edge with desire for her his lips crushing hers in a searing kiss.

So hungry, she needed him to be closer, needed more. Rolling him off of her she straddled his hips with her thighs as she deepened the kiss.

Jareth hissed in pain as his lip stung from her biting his lower lip causing him to pull away. "Sarah!" he gasped out in surprise.

Sarah blinked in confusion as she looked down to the shocked expression on the Goblin Kings face. Looking down she saw the dribble of blood at his lip its sweet taste on her tongue. She flung herself off of him. What had she done? She had never hurt anyone in her whole entire life let alone bit anyone. Standing on shaken legs she held her hands over her mouth shocked at herself, at her actions.

Jareth watched her as she backed away the shock clearly written on her face. He stepped forwards not sure what to say she stepped back from his approach.

Hands shaking as she backed away she felt sick at what she had done but at the same time she felt aroused by it. What was happening to her? Tears bordered her eyes, "Jareth, I…" her eyes closed as she felt something pulling at her, beckoning her to come.

He stepped forwards once more only to step back slightly when she snapped open her eyes. Ice cold blue orbs looked to him before shifting towards the opened window. Before he could make another move towards her she ran for the window leaping out into the night.

Quickly he ran worriedly towards the window, cursing himself for not acting sooner to stop her. There was no way that she could have survived the fall being that they were at least three stories up.

Landing on her feet and hands she straightened looking up towards the window that she had just leapt from. Jareth stood at the window, shock and relief shown in his expression. Eyes meting with his she stood where she landed watching him with wonder. Feeling drawn by something her eyes looked away from his towards the large full moon.

He could see her looking to him and then away towards the moon, his mind at a whirl as to how she had survived the fall. Silently he watched her as she started forwards body shifting into a large gray wolf as she ran away from the castle.

Chapter 8:

Immediately Jareth sprung to action as he transformed into his owl form the wind supporting his outstretched wings as he flew after her now gray wolf form. His sharp eyes constantly focused on her as she ran through the gardens leaped over the garden wall towards the Glendalian forest.

Swiftly she moved forwards the passing growth nothing but a blur as she raced on. Heart fiercely beating as she felt herself running forwards only slightly aware that she was no longer in human form. It was exhilarating feeling the ground pass quickly beneath her, the air stirring against her body as she moved on. No thoughts were made as her instincts drove her onward, every sound registered within her hearing. She could hear the grass and gravel as it was crushed beneath her wait, the inhabitants of her surroundings scurrying about unaware of her presence as she moved silently passed them.

The woods, thick luscious in its grandeur, quickly came to view. She felt the overwhelming sense that she had to go on that someone was there waiting for her arrival. Sarah could feel her heart pounding within her ears as she started to slow her pace now moving cautiously deeper within the woods.

Jareth cursed once again as he had lost total sight of her, the trees blocking out his view of her completely. She was too fast his sharp owl eye's unable to locate her through the thick brush. Swooping down he glided through the trees in search of her in desperation. Where had she gone to and what was it that she had become? It was not human nor any being that he had ever known, had ever witnessed. Reaching out with his power he searched for her presence, some hint of her location. He had to find her, he would not lose her, and he would sacrifice his own life if he knew that it would save her.

The scent was distinct as her senses told her she had found the one in which she had been called too. Still in wolf form she slowly made her way forwards within the clearing towards another like her. She could feel a connection with this being that crouched hidden within the brush before her.

He watched her in her wolfen form her coat the most beautiful shade of gray that he had ever seen. Emerging from his hiding place Damien slowly approached her his white fur glistening within the moonlight. 

Sarah's hackles rose, as he neared her, stepping back slightly not sure about this being before her, this being that she somehow felt connected to. Her head tilted to the side as he shifted from his wolf form and was now the man that had been invading her dreams. She could hear his thoughts within her mind.

"You came," his mental words received by her mind.

Shifting from her wolfen form her eyes still the color of icy blue she stepped forwards hand hesitantly coming forwards to touch him as if to make sure that he was real. Warm strong muscled skin came in contact with her hand as she pressed it to his chest stepping forwards. "What are you? What am I?" she asked frightened by the aspect of what she had become.

His gray eyes closed from her touch, finally real physical contact. She was breathtaking her power could be felt through her touch. The transformation had brought forth her untapped power making her more powerful than he had anticipated. So innocent, so new, he wanted her more than anything, needed her.

"You are Wolfen as am I."

Sarah leaned forwards feeling the bond between them pulling her towards him. She could feel his arousal from her touch, his want and desire to be closer. Something snapped within as she recognized how it was that she knew this man, this being before her. A low growl escaped her lips, as she knew that he was the one that had attacked her. Her hand swiftly moved upwards to strike but was stopped as his hand caught hers. "You, you did this to me!" she hissed with outrage.

Damien stepped forwards her hands grasped tightly within his, "Yes Sarah that I did. It is a gift, a gift you must embrace with all of your soul. I know the excitement, the want you feel. How you feel more alive than you have ever felt." He nudged his face forwards towards her as he breathed in her scent anger filling his being when he caught the Goblin King's scent on her.

"No!" she could feel her fury rising he had turned her into a monster.

Damien snarled turning her so that her back was forced against a tree, "Oh yes! You are one of us. I can smell him on you." Pressing his body up against her his knee forced between her legs, as he tasted her sweet inviting mouth.

Her body exploded with sensations as he cornered her against the tree her passion burning a fire within her. Sarah tried to fight against its overpowering force but not able to stop herself as she started to kiss him in return.

Damien pulled away watching the way that her very body betrayed her will. She was so unknowing in her own abilities that she was yet able to consciously control the wolf within. "Don't fight it Sarah. You are Wolfen and you belong to me. We are meant for one another as is the way of our kind when you are made into one of us."

Sarah shuddered against his hold not wanting to believe him, her heart screaming to her that it was Jareth she belonged with not this man before her. Chest heaving she struggled within his grasp, "No! Never, let me go!"

His lips pressed against her neck, as he tasted her, he could hear her gasp out in surprise at his actions before letting out a silent moan. Her resolve was failing her as he manipulated her body with his touch, his hands leaving her wrist as they maneuvered skillfully over her skin.

Her eye's fluttered shut as she was overwhelmed by pure pleasure her body slumping against the tree, no longer having the strength to fight against his hold on her. Her world seemed to be tumbling down around her as her senses felt as if they were in overdrive. Not only was she feeling the pleasure that he was delivering to her body but could feel his in the delivering of it. Sarah yelled out as she felt him bite her roughly at the base of her neck. Struggling against his hold she was overwhelmed with fear and nausea the sharp sensation bringing about a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Gliding amongst the trees he could feel her presence somewhere ahead of him. Faster he continued forwards angered at the sight that greeted him as he saw her helplessly pinned against a man who was kissing her. Descending towards the two he transformed back into his Fae form as he grabbed the brown hair man flinging him away and off of Sarah.

Sarah fell forwards as she was suddenly released from Damien's grasp. Her hand went protectively to the base of her neck drawing her hand away to see blood staining her fingertips. She grimaced at the sight outraged by what he had done to her. She felt guilty as she remembered doing almost the same thing to Jareth not too long ago. Sarah felt shattered as shame swept over her as she realized her inability to pull away from his intoxicating hold of her. Strong arms came about her as she was helped back up to her feet.

Quickly he was at her side helping her back to her feet not at all afraid of the man that he threw off of her coming back. Her safety was the first thing on his mind the anger he felt towards the man would have to wait after he was sure that she was all right.

Her emotions were a mixture of disgust, shame, violation, and anger as she tried to sort everything out within her mind. She new without a doubt that the strong arm's wrapped about her were Jareth's. In his arms she felt a sense of peace, leaning her head back against him she sighed in relief, "Jareth."

Jareth turned her within his arms as he tried to see if she was all right. The small dribble of blood that flowed from a small wound at her neck angered him even more. How dare that man hurt her, removing the glove from his hand he gently lay his ungloved hand on her wound.

The stinging sensation dissipated as Jareth laid his ungloved hand at the base of her neck her hand coming up to met with his. Her eyes met with his as she whispered her thanks, "Thank you."

His hand quickly came up to her face as he saw that her eyes had not returned to their normal shade of blue. "Sarah?"

Damien picked himself back up as he had been thrown several meters away from Sarah. Her blood ran through him, intense power added to his own. Turning to see the source of his attacker his lip twitched with rage as he recognized the Goblin King with his hands on his mate. His new power lashed out at the insolent King who dared interfere.

Sarah screamed out as she watched Jareth's body flung forwards hitting the tree hard. His body crumbled to the ground as he groaned in pain from the impact of the powerful blow. She immediately ran to him with concern not knowing what she should do, what she could do.

Damien watched with immense joy as his powers lashed out at the Goblin King. It was exhilarating, he felt invincible, as the power within him grew with the taste of her blood still fresh on his lips.

Anger raged through her entire being as she looked up from Jareth's injured body a growl escaping her lips as she saw Damien standing in amusement. Standing she placed her body between Damien and Jareth's stunned form.

Jareth blinked as his body felt as if it had been hit by lightning his whole body humming with pain. His vision returning he watched as Sarah stood with her back to him her body between him and the man that had attacked her. Trying to get to his feet he was knocked back down as pain shot through his being.

"Sarah, you don't expect him to ever except you for what you are. Their kind has brought ours to the brink of extinction. He will destroy you the moment he has the opportunity. Come, you belong with your own kind."

Sarah glared at the man before her rage coursing through her like an uncontrollable wave, "Never! I'd rather die than to be with you!"

Damien stepped closer with narrowed eyes, "That's not the way I saw it when you responded to my embrace."

She wanted to rip his heart out and hand it to him, she was so angry. The wolf within starting to surface once again as it responded to her rage. "You son of a bitch!"

"My, my such words! Sarah you have no choice in the matter now come with me." He stepped forwards once again his hand held out towards her.

Running forwards she transformed back into her gray wolf form, stormy ice blue eyes aglow with rage. Damien followed suite transforming into his wolfen form as she charged him in attack. Sharp teeth clamped down on flesh as they fought. Loud growls and blood escaping from them as they fought, claws raking against each other in a frenzy of rage.

Jareth struggled to his feet as he felt his self-healing spell starting to repair what was damaged by his attack. He watched with horror as two large wolves fought violently with each other blood clearly being drawn. Forming crystal in hand he tried to aim it at the white wolf knowing that it was not Sarah but the two switched places tumbling over each other as they fought giving him no clear shot.

A loud yelp escaped Sarah's jaw as she felt her skinned being ripped from his teeth and claws. Drawing from within she focused passed the pain concentrating on damaging Damien in any way possible.

Damien yelped out in agony as he felt his mind being ripped apart from her powers lashing out to him. She had drawn blood just as much as he had but was no match for him in physical strength but her powers were greater than his own even with hers increasing his. Knowing that if he did not get away from her soon that she could unknowingly kill him he fled from her.

Throwing the crystal towards the white bloodied wolf Jareth ran towards Sarah as her body transformed back into her human form. Scratches and blood completely covering her body, cloths torn barely hanging on to her ripped skin. Quickly taking her within his arms they disappeared from the woods as he returned them both to his castle.


	6. Chapter 9-10

Sorry about taking so long in posting this I got a little side tracked on trying to finish some of my other fanfics but here is some more to The Hunger. Please review and tell me what you think about these two chapters. Tell me please if I've lost anyone. The next two chapters should be out soon. Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters I'm just borrowing them for this story. The other characters that you don't recognize from the movie however do belong to me. Please read and enjoy. 

The Hunger

Chapter 9:

Weakened and injured, his white fur caked with blood, Damien limped to his hiding place within the woods with his pray clutched within his jaws. Dropping his pray he sank into the comforting damp ground devouring his meal as he tore into its flesh. His body healing as he slowly regained his strength from the fight he had with Sarah.

He was enraged beyond words that she had fought him. He was sure that once the wolf within surfaced that she would be his. With his connection with her mentally he could feel that she was weak and starving. She had not hunted and he knew that she would not be able to survive from their quarrel if she did not hunt soon. Damien cursed his inability to control her, her feelings for the Goblin King was keeping him from having her under his complete control. One thing that he did not count on was her abilities to draw upon her powers to fight against him. She was not consciously aware of her power but was able to instinctually use them.

Body shifting back to his human form, he wiped the remainder of his meal from his mouth with the back of his hand as he sat up. His brown wavy hair fell loosely over his eyes as he leaned forwards, nose lifting as he caught the scent of another approaching. Returning to his feet he immediately recognized his father's scent and cursed under his breath when Emian emerged from the growth that hid him.

Emian shook his head with distaste, "I warned you not to underestimate the Goblin King."

Damien snarled at his father as he began to pace, "It was not the Goblin King who had stood in my way."

Emian's gray brows rose at this, "She rejected you?"

His lip twitched with annoyance from his father's accusation, "Not until the Goblin King showed up. I had her father she melted within my touch, I could feel her giving in to me…"

"This is not good. She has more control over her wolf self than one should have when first turned." Looking away from his son, he closed his eyes in concentration as he sought her out. She was weak, almost starving, yet the wolf within was kept under. It instinctually should have surfaced to start the hunt to regain her strength so that she could heal.

Damien stepped towards his father, "We need her father. She is the one that will return our presence to the Underground. I started the mating ritual and can feel her power flowing through me, if I can finish it we will be unstoppable. She has more power than we had anticipated."

He raised his hand turning his head slightly as he regarded his son, "Damien she has also started the ritual."

Damien's eyes narrowed at this, how had she kept it hidden from his perception. A growl escaped his lips as he knew who she had started it with, he had the evidence when he smelled the Goblin King's scent on her. 

Emian waited for a response but received none, turning to face his son he could since his anger, it radiated off of him in waves. "It seems that you have competition, and seeing that it is the Goblin King who has her in his possession, you are going to need the pack's help if you are to succeed."

"How, as you said she is in his possession?"

Turning his back to his son he looked in the direction of the Goblin King's castle, "Trust me, he won't have her in his possession for long."

Her milky white skin beaded with sweat, the scratches and tares that raked over her entire body no longer visible as they had healed. She looked so pale as she thrashed about within the dark sheets, oblivious to Jareth's presence as he tried to hold her still. He had tried everything within his power to help her but nothing he did would help. He felt helpless as he was forced to watch her on the brink of death.

The door to the room creaked opened as Hoggle emerged into the room slowly, as to not alert Jareth to his presence. He could see him sitting on the side of the bed holding a thriving sickly looking woman on the bed and felt his stomach sink as he realized that it was Sarah. 

Unknowingly to Hoggle, Jareth had noticed his entrance but kept his focus upon the young woman that had stolen his heart yet again. She had foolishly risked her life in trying to protect his. "Sarah, I know you can hear me. Hold on, I will find a way to help you."

Her body started to still itself as she heard his whispered words, his voice calming her as she struggled with herself to cling to life. She could feel his presence adding strength to her struggle to hang on, to not give in to the calling of letting go, of letting it all end. A tear escaping the side of her eye as she whimpered softly. So weak, she wanted to let herself drift off into the abyss of sleep, the abyss of dreams.

Stroking the side of her cheek where the tear had slid down, he felt her tiredness. Her skin felt cold to the touch yet he felt relieved as he sensed that she had finally drifted off to sleep. Not taking his eyes off of her, his words cut smoothly yet authoritatively through the silence, "Hoggle you had better have a good excuse for being here."

Hoggle paled hating himself for his cowardice, "I…er…saw what happened when she jumped from the window."

Jareth turned sharply to the cowering dwarf, "Did you? I'm so happy for you then!" He stood from the bed regarding Hoggle coyly, "And this is an excuse for entering my chambers how?" 

"I know's what's she is."

With a wave of his hand Jareth transported him and Hoggle into the throne room. He watched as Hoggle looked at his change of surroundings with confusion and fear. "Well?" he stated impatiently waiting for him to continue.

"I's wasn't sure until what I saw. It's an old story passed down through my kin. They were thought wiped out by the Fae before the time of the Kingdoms." Jareth sat silently at his throne listening intently to Hoggle's explanation. "They used to rule over everything within the Underground. It was said to be a time of great darkness. They called themselves the Wolfen."

Jareth's brows rose at the new information, astonished that he did not know of this part of the Underground's history. Though if it happened when Hoggle had said it did, it would be no wonder that he did not know anything about them. Those were times when history was yet to be recorded and before the rise of the different Kingdoms within the Underground. The time before the Kingdom's was a time that very few were knowledgeable about. "And these Wolfen, is there any that know what they are?"

Hoggle frowned, "I only know what was passed down to me but I's heard that there is one who might still be around from that time. He was said to be one of the Hunters."

Jareth sat forwards on his throne, "The Hunters, and they were?"

"They were said to have wiped out the Wolfen. Sarah's been changed by one of em. Is she?"

He ignored Hoggle's query, "What was this Hunter's name?" Jareth became angered as his ears were met with silence, "Oh come, come Hogbrain, out with it!"

Hoggle swallowed hard, "His name be Genard, he's said to live isolated within the Caves of Amber's." 

Jareth was gone from the throne room as soon as he heard Genard's whereabouts and was standing within the Caves of Amber's. A cave well known for its name as the walls were made of amber giving a luminescent glow to his surroundings. Forming crystal in hand he called upon his power to seek out the Fae known as Genard. It did not take him long to find Genard as the Fae's image came to view.

The quiet of the caves had always given him comfort as he sat about to eat the steaming stew that he held within a small cup warming his hands. The magic within him had faded out long ago as his age had caught up with him. The light from the small fire glistened within his dark coal brown eyes, eyes that told of his age and of the weight of his past. Genard stared blankly at the flames feeling the years weighing upon his shoulders. Once in his immortal life he had thought forever not long at all, but as the decades passed and he watched those he loved die and perish, he had lost that train of thought long ago. He was the last of his family, the last of the great Hunters. Alone, cursed to exist within the world around him, he was not at all fazed when the feel of magic surged around him and a powerful Fae stood towering before him.

Genard barely took notice, not caring in the slightest for visitors, "If you think your grand entrance impresses me think again."

Blond brows raised as Jareth studied the crouched figure with half a mind to send him head first into the Bog for addressing him so. He was indeed an old Fae, his power long gone from the length of years, though to look at Genard with normal eyes he looked only in his mid forties with dark red hair and smooth pale skin. Deciding to ignore Genard's insolence, he approached the Fae, "I have been told that you know of the beings that call themselves the Wolfen."

Surprise roused through his being as well as that of dread and excitement as he looked away from his meal to the Fae before him. "Yes, what of them?" he asked his demeanor showing that of little concern.

Forming crystal in hand he tossed it to Genard watching as he caught it with ease and looked within its depths. "One of them has attacked someone dear to me and…"

Jareth's words were cut short as Genard stood from his seated position and approaching him with narrowed eyes, "When did this occur? Has this someone started the change?"

"Two nights ago and yes she has. She…"

Genard shook his head knowing that it was too late to reverse her transformation. "Then you must destroy her and any Wolfen that you come across."

Rage flashed through Jareth's mismatched eyes as he grabbed Genard by the collar hauling him up against the cavern wall, "Killing her is not an option! There must be a way to turn her back."

Genard regarded the Fae before him, "The wolf within has already made its claim of her if you do not destroy her she will destroy you. She is not the same as she was before the attack, whoever she was before is long dead. It would be doing her a favor."

Jareth's grip tightened as he forced the old Fae harshly against the cavern wall once again, "She almost got herself killed trying to protect me I will not believe that who she once was is dead and that she is a danger to me!"

Genard's brow rose with a hint of amusement, "She attacked her own kind?" Jareth did not answer glaring at Genard as he let go of his grip. "Interesting?"

"I need to know all that you know about these Wolfen. Their weaknesses, everything that there is to know of them." Giving Genard no chance at refusal, he transported them both to his castle.

Genard looked around not at all happy about the fact that this Fae dragged him from his seclusion without a by or leave. Turning to face him he narrowed his eyes as he approached the Fae seated within the throne, "Who are you and what gives you the right to drag me here? I care nothing about your problems let alone helping you!"

Jareth eyed Genard with amusement, "I am Jareth the Goblin King and you will help me or else I will make the rest of your life miserable!"

He scoffed at Jareth's threat, "I have lived longer than you or your kingdom has existed! I fear nothing from you."

Sinking his head back within his throne Jareth was getting aggravated with his lack of progress. Raising his head he looked to Genard with pleading eyes, "Please she does not deserve the fate in which you have suggested. She is dying and I have tried all within my power to save her. I would give my life to save hers." Jareth was never one to ask kindly on anything but with Sarah's life in danger he no longer cared how weak it might make him appear.

"You must love her dearly." Genard sighed heavily, he did not think it wise to help any Wolfen but was compelled by the way this King before him had pleaded with him. By long experience with Kings and nobles he knew how rare it was to have one actually ask for assistance being that they were usually too arrogant and self involved to care for any other than themselves. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. I must see her first."

Chapter 10:

A thick fog surrounded her, obscuring her view as she turned around in search for something to see. She felt so cold and afraid, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to get warm. The cold made her even more afraid as she remembered the last time she felt this cold and alone, that lonely night where she had found herself somehow within the Underground, but not knowing at the time that it was the Underground.

Looking into the fog before her, her eyes searched for something to grab a hold to. So silent, she startled herself when she called out, "Anyone there?" God, how she hated this isolation. What had happened? She recalled being with a man that she somehow knew, a man that wasn't a man but something more. She remembered him telling her that she was like him that she was Wolfen. 

Before her a light glow emerged from the distance within the fog. Two sets of icy blue eyes slowly making its way forwards. Sarah stood frozen not able to move from her position as she watched the eyes coming near. Not long as it came closer she was able to see to what those eyes belonged to. A large gray wolf approached her, stopping mere inches away from her as it regarded her with an intense stare. 

Shakily, she kneeled down, her hand moving of its own accord as she reached out to touch it. The wolf panted as she stroked its fur leaning its head into her touch. Sarah's fear dwindled, as she no longer felt threatened by its presence. The gray wolf looked up its eyes meting with hers. Sarah knew then what the wolf was, "You're a part of me, aren't you?"

The wolf sat before her at her question its eyes not leaving hers. It did not need to answer as she already could sense what it was that the wolf was trying to communicate with her. "You are! I can't go to the others you know. I wont! I'd rather die than to give myself to Damien."

Standing from its seated position the gray wolf nuzzled its head against her hand making Sarah smile. "You understand why, don't you." It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. She was apart of the wolf as much as the wolf was apart of her. "Please help me to fight against them. They have no right to force me to be apart of whatever it is that they want me for."

The large gray wolf moved forwards walking through her disappearing as its form merged with hers. Sarah looked upwards a single tear escaping her eyes as she felt a tremendous loss overwhelm her senses. She knew then that it would be a lonely existence without one's pack but she had a feeling that the pack that she was somehow a part of was dark and filled with anger. Anger, vengeance, they wanted revenge and power and to take over everything like it had been in the beginning before the Fae came to rule. Sarah wasn't sure where her knowledge was coming from but she knew that it was true.

Slowly, she felt the pain surge within, the pain of hunger and weakness. How long had it been since she had eaten anything? Consciousness started to rise through her as her eyes painfully opened. She could feel the cool sheets that covered her body. Her head jerked to the side as she sensed someone within the room.

Hoggle nervously approached the bed with food on a tray, relieved yet afraid, as he saw that Sarah was awake. She looked awfully pale and weak to his eyes but his being was telling him to still be cautious. "How are you feeling?"

Sarah did not answer as she tried to hold back the nagging hunger that ripped at her insides. She eyed the plate distastefully as Hoggle placed it on the bed's side.

"I's thoughts that you'd be hungry. You needs to eat to regain your strength."

The food repelled her as she backhanded the plate from the bed in anger, "That's not the type of food that I need." Sarah edged closer to the side of the bed towards Hoggle's shaken form. Her cold blue eyes sizing up the dwarf before her she licked her lips in appreciation.

Hoggle backed away not at all sure that he liked the way that Sarah was looking at him. For the first time in his life he was relieved to see the Goblin King as he appeared with another within the room.

Sarah's gaze jerked up from Hoggle towards the two Fae that appeared within the room. She recognized Jareth immediately but when she saw the other the rage thrashed through her like no other as she lunged forwards from the bed. 

Jareth caught her before she could get to Genard, she was easily held back as she came to her senses. Being in his arms calmed her rage but not overly. He watched as her eyes flashed at Genard who was standing to his side, "Sarah, what are you doing?"

Sarah backed away warily looking at the other at Jareth's side, "Get him away from me. Butcher!" she lunged forwards only to be caught once again.

Jareth couldn't understand why she was acting this way, "Sarah calm down. I brought him here to help you."

Hysterical laughter escaped her lips as she heard this, "Help me! He and others like him slaughtered them. Women, children, they cared not who they destroyed. The only thing they had done wrong was being Wolfen!" Sarah snarled.

Genard stepped towards her, "How do you know this?"

Sarah clutched her stomach as the pain rake through, "Ugh, the pain." Looking up from Jareth's arms as he held her she regarded him with distaste, "I just do! Awe…"

"Sarah, what is it?" before she could answer Genard beat her to it.

"She needs to hunt. She can't eat cooked food, it must be a fresh kill. How long has it been since you've hunted?"

Sarah looked to him in confusion, "Hunted? I…can't…do it…I wont!"

Genard shook his head not understanding her inability to hunt. It should come as naturally to her as transforming into her wolf form. In some way she was holding back the wolf, controlling it. That in it self was something he had never before heard of. Usually it was the wolf that was in control, especially when just recently changed into a Wolfen. How was this possible?

Hoggle watched with fear as Sarah turned sharply around towards him. Stepping back slightly he slowly backed away as she stared hungrily in his direction. 

The hunger was too much to bare as her instincts were begging her to make the hunt. Sarah buried her head in Jareth's chest as she realized what it was that she was doing. She was actually contemplating Hoggle as a meal, the knowledge of it made her wretch with disgust. "I can't!" What was happening? She had thought that she had come into a type of agreement with the wolf within. Why was it trying to go against her now?

Knowing that she would not be able to control the wolf is she did not feed soon Genard started towards the door of the room. "Keep an eye on her. I'll go and get her what it is that she needs."

Jareth said nothing in protest as he watched Genard leave the room, "Sarah come, you need to rest. You're still weak." Looking towards Hoggle, he had seen the way she had looked to him and did not think it wise for him to hang around. "Hoggle leave us!"

Hoggle hesitated for a moment but noting by the way Sarah had looked at him and at what was happening he thought it all too wise to oblige. 

She clung to him feeling the pain eased by his closeness, "Don't leave me."

Jareth kissed the top of her head strengthening his embrace, "Never!"

Sarah wrenched as the pain racked through her once again, "It hurts so much…I…I can never be human again, can I?"

Jareth closed his eyes at her words knowing that she was right. As much power as he had he could not cure her of this that she had become. The truth hurt but she needed to know, "No."

She clutched to him tightly feeling lost and alone, she would never belong anywhere. "Jareth, I'm scared," she whispered into his chest.

Genard entered the room with a fresh kill within his hands, its fur peeled away as he had cleaned it for her. Jareth eyed it with distaste but knew that it was what she needed. Pulling her away from his chest he made her look him in the eyes, "You must eat."

She looked to the fresh kill the hunger screaming to her senses to devour it. Sickened by the desire to eat it she grimaced looking back in Jareth's direction tears welling up in her eyes. "He turned me into a monster. Please I don't want you to…"

Genard placed his hand on the King's shoulder, "I will look after her. I give you my word as a Fae that I will do nothing to harm her."

Jareth nodded understanding her desire for him to leave, he could sense her shame at having to eat like this. Rising from the bed he backed away disappearing as he walked away.

Sarah was trembling as she looked back at the fresh kill offered to her by Genard, "I don't want to."

Kneeling before her he frowned in understanding, "I know, but you're weak. You've just healed and you had lost a lot of blood and energy when you did so. Don't worry. Wolfen don't really need to eat that often, only when they've exerted themselves beyond usual. You can survive on fruits and vegetables."

Lips trembling she grabbed the offered meal closing her eyes as she tried to imagine it as something else than what it was that she was eating. As soon as the food passed her lips she could feel her strength returning. Strangely enough the taste wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be. 

He watched her as she consumed the meal fiercely. She had been starving, it was no wonder that she had looked to that dwarf the way she did. Anything would be appealing to a starved Wolfen. Guilt swept over him as the memories of the slaughters came to mind. So many, they had hunted and killed so many. She was right when she had called him a butcher, but in those days it was necessary, at least that's what he had kept telling himself. The Wolfen were merciless, killing whenever they felt the need, so many had been turned or slaughtered because of their kind.

Noting the blood on her hands she shamefully looked around her for something to wipe it away. She was surprised when Genard had handed her the handkerchief. "Thanks," she softly commented as she shamefully looked away.

He watched her closely, there was something different about her, something otherworldly. His powers were no longer active but his senses were still able to detect things. She was of mortal blood, from the earth realm, yet she held power a power that was not of the Wolfen. His brow rose at this realization, "How did you come to be here within the Underground?"

Sarah regarded him questionably, "I don't know. I've been here before when I was a teenager but returned. Two days ago I stepped out of the house to take a walk and I was here. Well, not here but within some woods and that's where I was attacked. Jareth came and rescued me before…" she trailed off still unnerved by the experience. 

This indeed explained her abilities, her powers were what it was that was keeping the wolf in control, at bay. They had brought her here for a sacrifice, something that they were known for back in the day that they were in power. They were evidently trying to regain their status as it was back then, their power.

Rising from the bed, Sarah made her way to the wash room, feeling the need to take a bath. The information that she could live off of fruit and vegetables eased her troubled heart some but still she could not escape completely from the need to hunt. At that moment she swore to herself never to allow Jareth to see that part of herself.

Seeing that she was no longer in need of his watch over her he left the room making his way towards the throne room where he suspected the Goblin King to be waiting. As he entered the room he wasn't disappointed as he saw the Goblin King sitting on the windows edge overlooking his kingdom. Clearing his throat he continued to enter the room, "She's out of danger. Well, for now that is."

Jareth turned from the windows edge to face the old Fae, "What do you mean for now?"

"They are not going to stop until they get her. I'm afraid that her untapped powers that her transformation has brought forth will guarantee that."

Jareth approached Genard warily, "Go on."

Walking past the Goblin King he leaned against the window that Jareth had not long ago vacated, "She told me how she had came here and from what she's told me they had brought her here as a sacrifice. To devour her flesh and gain her untapped power. Now that she is one of them her refusal to be with them is a threat. Especially with the power that I can sense from her." Genard turned to look towards the King, "I'm sure that you've already sensed it yourself." The neutral look on Jareth's face told him that he had. "Her power also explains her ability to suppress the wolf and control it. If we are to stop them from doing so we have to be careful about what we communicate to her. The one that made her into Wolfen will have a mental connection to her and if she were weakened enough he could most probably have control of her as well. To break that link she must kill him."

Jareth shook his head knowing that Sarah was incapable of the act. Her refusal to hunt was evidence to that, "She wont. You saw her refusal to even hunt, do you really think that she would be capable of killing someone?"

"It's either that or we kill him but I must warn you if we kill him instead of her she will also feel his pain and that can possibly kill her. Your majesty, she is not like any Wolfen I've ever encountered, there is something different about her, yet I can not place it."

Jareth turned away from him not wanting to dwell on the possibility of losing her again. Making his way out of the room he stopped just before leaving, "I thank you for your help. Feel free to make yourself comfortable." With that he was gone, leaving Genard alone with his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes at the Goblin Kings avoidance of the topic he leaned against the window that overlooked a large labyrinth and just beyond could see the Glendalian forest. The Hunters were afraid that some of the Wolfen had survived, hence why it was he who stayed behind when the others passed on. They had to be destroyed and this Sarah character might be just what was needed to destroy whatever was left of their kind. Then and only then would he finish what his family and the Hunters had started long before the Kingdoms ever emerged. "If it wasn't for us the Hunters, we would have never been able to build our great kingdoms. I will make sure that our families sacrifice was not in vain."


	7. Chapter 11-13

Hey, so here is the next installment to my ongoing story and it comes with a bonus. There are three chapters, yes three and not just two. Let me just say I was on a roll. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Don't forget that I love feedback, the more reviews I get the more inspired I become writing these stories. Not to worry though, I won't quit writing them. I enjoy it way too much. I also like to give out my thanks to all of you for reading my fic's and posting your reviews. A thanks also goes out to that wonderful beta reader of mine not to mention friend, "You know who you are". Disclaimer: The movie Labyrinth nor any of its characters belong to me. This story and the characters of Emian, Damien, and Genard although do belong to me. For your reading enjoyment I give you chapters 11-13.

The Hunger

Chapter 11:

The wash room was filled with steam as Sarah sat, emerged within the hot water, her hair falling in wet locks about her shoulders and face. She felt that if she soaked long enough that maybe the disgusting feeling that lay within the pit of her stomach would go away. Eyes red from crying she bit her bottom lip tasting the warm water that dampened her lips. How could she live like this? If that Hunter did not bring her that kill like he did she was horrified by what she might have done. Sarah shuddered at the thought hating herself for being what she was.

Wolfen, she wasn't sure how to accept that she was now one of them. She knew that she was Wolfen but somehow she felt as if there was something different about herself, something that set her apart from other Wolfen. Submerging herself completely underneath the water she closed her eyes able to hear the thumping of her heart, the water closing out any other sounds. A flash entered her mind startling her from out of the water as she sat up busily wiping away the water from her eyes. 

"Sarah," they whispered.

The water splashed out of the tub as she moved around to see where the soft whispers were coming from. Before her eyes another flash blinded her as she frantically wiped at her eyes trying to see her surroundings. Eyes focusing, she was met with the sight of candles surrounding the tub. A cold chill of air swept over her exposed skin before she sunk quickly back down into the warm water. Her body was trembling as she felt frozen within the water, her head being the only thing not emerged within its depths.

Warm hands caressed against her shoulders sending tingles down her arms and body. Soft warm air stirred against her ear as a familiar voice caressed seductively within her ear.

"You are beautiful." 

Sarah shivered but not from being cold as she leaned back into the soothing arms behind her. Her body now half out of the water she moaned as she felt his hands moving slowly over her skin sending waves of fire throughout her being. Her mind felt foggy as if she was being drugged by the very sensations that was being sent through her.

Damien smiled against her ear as he gently kissed the skin just underneath her earlobe tasting her sweat skin. Knowing just where to touch, he was rewarded with a startled gasp as he reached just the right spot making her body shiver even more underneath his gentle touch.

She felt overwhelmed by lust as she felt his hands caressing against her wet skin. A low growl escaped her lips as she turned within his grasp, lips fiercely clashing with his as she pulled herself out of the water and up against his body. Eyes only half opened she purred against his lips as his hands moved slowly down her back.

The whispers were stronger as they called out to her, "Yes, he is yours as you are his. Don't think, just feel. Let go of self control, give into your desires."

Something wasn't right, something was very wrong, but oh how good it felt. His smell, she knew his scent. Eyes widening she looked to the man that she was kissing and pulled away sinking into the water as if it could hide her from his hungry, lustful eyes. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of control, her breathing coming now in gasps as she tried to make sense of what she was doing with him.

"Damien," she whispered, horrified, as he grinned wickedly and started towards her immersing himself within the water with her.

He lied on top of her his soaking pants being the only thing separating his skin from hers. Laying his weight on his hands as he lied them to the side of her arms she was trapped between them with no place to flee. Head bending, he tasted her lips once again enjoying the fear that erupted through her being. Fear and desire erupted through her, a pleasant mixture making him kiss her even more fiercely than before.

She couldn't push him away as her body betrayed her rational mind that begged for him to stop. Hands that pushed against his strong warm chest slowly started to lose its strength as she slowly ran her fingers downward then snaking them around his neck as she held herself to him.

He rolled over immersing himself within the water and her on top of him. His hands now snaked down her front feeling her breast beneath his fingers her body trembling in return.

Sarah stopped abruptly as she realized that this was Damien and not Jareth that was beneath her. She was completely exposed but it did not stop her from pushing herself off of him and out of the tub. Running to the corner of the wash room she grabbed for her robe quickly covering her exposed wet skin. Turning her eyes focused back on the tub but it was empty, Damien no where in sight the candles gone leaving her alone.

She sank to her knees, her body trembling from the lingering emotions that his touches aroused. "What the hell?" she whispered her arms hugging herself as she shakily looked about the steam filled room. It was a dream only within her mind but it felt so real. A knock at the wash room door quickly brought her out of her stare as she slowly rose to her feet.

"Sarah," Jareth called behind the door concerned for her as she had been in there for quite some time. He respected her privacy not wanting to disturb her as she took her bath. He would see her soon enough. He smiled at the thought.

"Yes," she weakly called, "I'll be out in a minute." How could she face him after betraying him like she did? How could she feel such things for someone other than Jareth, the man that she knew she loved? Looking at the large circular mirror that hung on the wall of the wash room, she peered at her flushed face concentrating on her eyes. They had changed, no longer met by dark blue orbs but now met with icy blue ones. It was strange, she hardly recognized herself from a few days ago.

Ringing out the excess water from her hair, she let her damp hair fall behind her shoulders allowing it to fall down her back. The thick white robe warmed her chilled body as she edged closer to the door. Timidly she lied her hand on the knob of the door, afraid that he would know what happened within the wash room just by looking at her. Sarah clinched her eyes shut deciding not to tell him what had just transpired. Taking a deep breath she pressed down on the knob opening the door.

As the door gave way and opened, her heart raced at the image of Jareth standing not too far from her. He was breathtakingly handsome, his scent invading her senses. She felt flushed with hungry desire and then came the guilt. Silently she mentally whispered to herself, 'Only a dream. It was only a dream.' Forcing herself to smile she slowly entered the room, her eyes locked with his as he did not hide the fact that he was admiring her scantily dressed wet form.

His eyes racked over her damp skin barely covered by the white robe she wore. His want for her growing with each moment that he stood within her presence. Jareth had to summon all of his self control wanting to briskly walk up to her take her in his arms and kiss her savagely. Smirking at the mental image, he instead leaned back against the bedpost meeting her eyes with his.

Sarah felt her cheeks flush at the way his eyes met with hers and had to look away. What to say? She was surprised when she found her voice to speak, "About last night…" Sarah bit her bottom lip not sure she wanted to go to that topic. What do you say to the Goblin King after aggressively kissing, groping and then biting him? She didn't understand it herself, let alone try and explain it, what she felt towards Jareth was a lot more different then what she felt towards Damien. With Damien it was more lust, an animal type attraction that had a tendency of taking over her rationality. But with Jareth there was desire mixed with a longing to be nearer, a connection, a sense of belonging, a want and a need to be with him.

Watching her carefully as she stood within his room, so vulnerable, so fragile, it was hard to believe how she had behaved last night. To tell the truth that side of her excited him beyond measure. She looked so innocent and in a way she still was. He found himself drawn to her, not able to stand the distance between them any longer. His fingers lightly running through her damp hair drying her hair as he did so he looked openly revealing his desire to be nearer. 

Sarah looked to him seeing the love, the desire within his eyes, her hand reaching up to gently touch his face. Soft warm skin met her fingertips as she rested them against his cheek, her fingers tingling from the contact.

"Sarah, I don't regret what happened between us last night." He brought her hand to his lips caressing gently against her long delicate fingers, never once leaving eye contact. Slowly he leaned into her lips softly caressing hers as she returned the affection her hands resting against his chest.

The dream within the wash room forgotten, she trembled against his gentle embrace. She wanted to lose herself within his arms, to forget all that had happened to her since her arrival within the Underground. 

Whispers in her mind, 'He'll throw you away once he's taken his pleasure.' 

She tried to push the whispers to the back of her mind, wanting so much to give herself to Jareth. Sarah loved him, how could she think that he would do such a thing. Her brow furrowed as the whispers continued.

'You're a game to him. Once he's had his fun he will destroy you. He's the Goblin King, master of mind games and cruelty, do you really think that you can trust your heart to him?'

The mental words stung forcing her to pull away, eyes searching his as if they would tell her that her thoughts were wrong. Stepping back she forced a gap between them, body aching from the lack of his warmth.

The look on her face when she broke away made his heart wrench. Terror was clearly shown within her eyes where only moments ago shown nothing but love and longing. "What is it?"

Wanting to answer the words stuck in her throat as she felt someone at her side. Warm breath against her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Sarah, he will never really accept you for what you are. You belong with me, with your pack, we are your home. Their kind slaughtered our kind to the brink of extinction, do you really think that he won't do the same to you, that is once he's had his fill."

Jareth moved forwards only to watch her step back, she was trembling now, terror written within her eyes. "Sarah?"

Closing her eyes she wanted him gone, to leave her alone. She didn't trust his words, they spoke only lies, he just wanted her for himself.

"Do you really think that a royal Fae would want to socialize with someone who has to hunt and devour a fresh kill in order to regain lost strength? Sarah, you can't go back to what you were. You're Wolfen now, you belong with your own pack, with me." Damien grinned, as he knew that his words were weakening her confidence. It would not be long until her mental stability would weaken and she would give in to his pack's call.

Hands went up over her ears as she hunched over fighting against the onslaught of whispering words that echoed within her mind, yet seemed as if they were being spoken directly in her ears. 

Jareth was at her side in seconds trying to pry her hands from her ears and bring her eyes up to met his. "Sarah, speak to me!"

Sarah fought against the coming tears hating the fact that what they were saying made sense. Looking up to the Goblin King she shrank back as Damien's face greeted her eyes, "No! Get away from me!"

His jaw clenched as she flung herself away from him her words hurting him more than he wanted to even admit to himself. He had allowed her to see his heart and now she was pushing him away, treating him as if she was sick of the sight of him. Straightening his eyes narrowed at her shaken form, "Sarah, you…"

"Damien, stop this! I won't listen to you anymore. You lie!" Sarah hissed not wanting to believe their words but knowing that they were probably true. Why would the Goblin King want a monster?

Jareth stared at her, his expression questioning. Her eyes looked glazed over, not really focused on him. Fist tightened as he realized that someone was casting a spell over her. Concentrating on his power he could now actually feel it surrounding and shrouding her being. 

The hairs all over her body tingled as she felt a strange sensation in the air. Damien's words fazing out followed by the whispers. Head clearing she slumped up against the wall of the bedroom sliding down until she sat on the floor. She felt strong arms lifting her off of the floor leading her towards the bed where she sat silently, eyes focused on the floor.

Sitting next to her he grasped her hand in his as he pulled her chin up towards him, "What did they say?"

Sarah pulled away from his eyes in sham, "That your using me. That as soon as you have your way with me that you would get rid of me." Shakily she pulled her hand from his swiping at the freely falling tears that streamed silently down her cheeks, "How could you want me? I'm a monster who has to hunt in order to exist. I won't go to them but I won't hold it against you if you'd rather not be with me."

His hands pulled her face to meet with his, eyes boring into hers with an intensity that made her breath catch in her throat. "You are not a monster. Never think that, never believe that! I love you Sarah. If I was using you I could have had my way with you long ago. Do you really think that little of me? Do you still compare me with the villain that took your baby brother so long ago?"

She shook at his words, the sincerity scaring her to her very soul. He loved her, but how could he love her, he barely even knew her. How can she love him? Her head bent down in shame. 

Jareth stood heart wrenching, as she remained silent, her eyes looking away from him. He had promised himself never to allow her to hurt him again yet he revealed his heart only to have her not see it. Not wanting for her to see his pain he started for the door not caring to use his magic to leave.

Sarah shot up from the bed grabbing his arm forcing him to stop, "I… don't go." She paused as he turned looking to her, her heart wrenched from the pain she could see within them, "I…love you too."

His heart soared at her words, the heavy weight that weighted upon his heart crumbling from those simple words. Words that he had waited for so long to hear. No more words were spoken as he pulled her to him, his lips meeting with hers as he kissed her with all the passion he had within his being.

Chapter 12:

His mind was in a whirlwind of rage as he was pushed back yet again by the Goblin King's power. Several curses left his lips as he smashed his fist painfully into a nearby tree. His stormy gray eyes flashed yellow as he was consumed by the need to have her near him. So close, he was so close and yet she still defied his callings.

Emian shook his head at his son's display, "Calm down."

"Calm down! Sarah is right now in the arms of that damned Goblin King. We have used the power of the pack to reach her and she still resists us." Damien was breathing hard as he felt the weight of the past several days heavily weighing down on him. Ignoring the other members of his pack as they watched him displaying his anger.

Emian sighed heavily, he understood his sons anger, knowing the hate that they all shared for the Fae and to have one of their own defying them for one of them…it was no wonder Damien was angered beyond measure. He was slightly surprised that his son was able to keep his anger in check as long as he had. He was indeed the future leader of their pack but still needed more to learn. "The seed of doubt has been set. Our power might have been cast out for now but we will try again when the moon is high overhead."

He had to close his eyes as he tried to calm the storm of anger that was building larger and larger within each passing moment that Sarah remained in the Goblin King's possession. The wolf within was stirring even more with the knowledge that his dominance over her was being threatened. She belonged to him and he wanted her more than anything that he had ever wanted within his entire life. 

Noting that his son's anger was slowly starting to dwindle, he was ready to inform the rest of the pack what he had found out while they were in Sarah's mind. Running his hand through his short gray hair he looked to the others, "We have another problem that needs to be dealt with that endanger us and all our kind." Seeing that he had everyone's attention he went on, "It seems that one of the Hunters is still alive and with the Goblin King."

Damien stepped forwards, "Who?"

"My old friend Genard. It seems that for some reason he has yet met his end as we had thought." Emian's fist clenched at the memory of his old friend. He had trusted him only to have him betray and kill most of his pack. He had lost his first mate that dreadful day along with his five sons, it was a dark day indeed. That was a day that he had sworn his revenge on any and all Fae. They would pay for the harm that they had caused.

The rest of the pack looked nervously to one another, as the name was well known among their kind, a name that struck fear and hatred into the hearts of all Wolfen. Damien's nostrils flared at the hate that the name brought about within his being. So many slaughtered because of Genard's Hunters not to mention Genard himself.

Closing his eyes he clenched his fists at his sides, "If he finds out about Sarah's power before we can get her to come to us we are all doomed."

Emian looked to his son with compassion, "You know what has to be done if she does not come to us before that time."

Damien's head dropped down, eyes still closed, "I have to kill her."

Sitting at the window ledge that the Goblin King had a tendency to occupy Genard was in deep concentration as he sharpened the long blade of a sword that he had come to acquire the smooth rhythmic sound of sharpened metal echoing throughout the room. Soon he would face the Wolfen once again, it had been so long since he had to use such a weapon but it was a skill he would never really be rid of. With no magic he would have to use the Goblin King and Sarah for his own advantage.

Genard grinned darkly at the remembrance of Sarah's lung for him. It was indeed that she was well knowledgeable about what it was that he had done. It was an act that he frowned upon but one that he would do again if needed and it was needed. Pity that he would have to kill her anyway after he had used her usefulness to help him into finishing what he and the Hunters had started so long ago. She was a threat even if she would be the last of her kind. She could still bear children even a half bread would be enough to rekindle the Wolfen's numbers. 

Examining his handy work of his blade he stood testing the sword's balance as he glided it skillfully through the air. How long had it been since he was able to practice his skill? It had been too long and he was itching for a match with a worthy opponent. A grin stretched about the corner of his mouth as he imagined that Jareth would probably be just the one he would have to use his skill on especially after he had taken care of Sarah. 

The Goblin King could use his magic to kill him but it went against Fae law especially if the other Fae has no power. The only way that the Goblin King could kill him was if he had challenged him to a duel.

Passions were rising as she felt his hands wrap about her waist stumbling back towards the bed. The physical contact becoming more insistent as they continued they're kissing. Sarah gasped against his lips as she felt her back hit the bedpost stopping them from going any further. Her hands clumsily moved up under his shirt as she wanted so much to feel her skin against his.

He smiled against her lips as he felt her warm hands snake underneath his shirt. All too willing to oblige he willed his magic into action relieving him of his shirt. Slowly he moved away from her sweet lips making his way to her ear as he huskily whispered, "I want you so much."

Sarah leaned her head back as she felt his lips traveling pleasingly down the side of her neck, her hands tangling into his blond hair as she moaned in response. "Jareth," she called shakily not sure if she should be doing this.

In response to her call he moved them towards the bed lowering her down onto the soft mattress. Eye's meeting with hers, as he knew that she was a little nervous about what they were about to do. Slowly and gently he traced her lips with his fingers watching as she closed her eyes in response. Lying beside her he gently allowed his hands to travel downward towards the tie of her robe.

Fear, desire, want and need were all strangely mixed as she felt his hands lower. Sarah's eyes opened meeting his as he started to untie the tie of her robe. She swallowed as she felt the tie loosen her hands quickly going to his to make him stop, "I'm afraid."

Leaning into her he softly pressed his lips to hers. "I'll stop if you want me to," he whispered soothingly against her lips as he rose to meet her gaze.

She was visibly trembling wanting to continue but not sure that she should. Her body screaming at her for making him stop she hesitantly leaned upwards pulling him to her as she kissed him with need.

Allowing her to pull him to her he drew her closer to him wanting to be rid of the robe that kept him from fully touching her milky white skin. Knowing and understanding her hesitation he settled with being able to taste her sweet lips his hands drifting away from the tie that bound the robe around her body.

Pulling away she moved his hands back towards the tie of her robe, "Don't stop."

Her words spoke volumes her eyes revealing nothing but love and trust making him wonder if he really deserved such a woman. Eyes locking with hers he slowly released her from her robe as he leaned in to continue from where they had left off. She was breathtakingly beautiful as he felt her skin pressing against his, her body trembling underneath his touch.

She never wanted this to stop, never in her life did she ever feel so safe so right. His hands still moving downward as he continued kissing her on the lips her heart leaped as his hand sent waves of pleasure through her being. Any uncertainties that she had were starting to disappear as she felt her body racked with euphoria of pleasure. 

Stopping he looked to her making sure that she wanted to continue. Seeing the desire and want in her eyes he leaned down kissing her gently as he whispered into her lips, "Are you sure? This will hurt a little."

Not caring about the pain that she knew that she would soon feel she was over run by the desire to finish what they had started. She wanted so much to be closer, to be one with Jareth, her love. Her hand came up cupping his cheek lovingly, "I love you."

No more words of encouragement needed to be said as he leaned his lips into hers. Slowly he moved over her, her gasp of pain as she lost her virginity making him look to her with concern. He kissed away the single tear that slid down her cheek as she smiled lovingly up to him. 

The pain soon forgotten as they continued to love each other both lost within each other's embrace, the world around them long forgotten as they finally consummated their love. 

Chapter 13:

Head lying on his chest Sarah smiled as she wrapped her arms about his waist loving the feel of him lying beside her. She partially wondered why the wolf part of herself did not appear during their lovemaking but was relieved that it didn't surface. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of what might happen if her wolf self did surface.

Head resting against the pillow on the headboard of his bed he watched Sarah as she wrapped her arms about him possessively. She was so lovely and even though he stole her virginity she still was such an innocent. Wondering what she was thinking he broke the long comforting silence to ask, "What are you thinking?"

Keeping her head against his chest she snuggled further into it loving the feel of his warm skin against hers. "I was just wondering if…" Sarah bit her bottom lip.

He waited for her to continue but received no further reply, "Wondering if?" he coaxed pulling her up to him as he kissed the back of her neck. 

Sarah flushed at her own thoughts not used to thinking such things, "Oh, what would have happened if the wolf within me decided to surface during…" she trailed off smiling bashfully at her thoughts.

Jareth's brows rose at this, "Oh I don't think that I would mind."

Sarah turned to face him, "Jareth, really what if I lose control over that part of myself. I…"

He silenced her as he kissed her on the lips, "No, but you wont."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked her brow furrowing in concern the relaxing and peaceful mood starting to lose its luster.

"Sarah, you had the chance many times to harm me but stopped yourself. You even fought Damien off after he had tried to do away with me and your wolf self was perfectly active at the time as I do recall." He smiled at her frown kissing her on the forehead, "I trust you Sarah but you need to trust yourself."

Fumbling with the sheet that covered her she looked away not sure if she could. "I don't now if I can," she mumbled half to herself and half to him.

Jareth sat up forcing her to sit up as well, "I can teach you how to use your power. It won't be an easy task but I will teach you if you wish me too. Genard has told me that it can help you to control the wolf within."

Sharply she looked to Jareth, "Don't trust him Jareth." Sarah looked away, the memories that were not her own coming to the surface, "He murdered so many innocent Wolfen. They're not all bad. There were only a few power hungry Wolfen that had killed innocent inhabitants of the Underground for sport but they went ahead and judged them all by the acts of a few."

Jareth looked to her with concern hearing the pain within her voice, "How do you know this?"

Sarah turned her eyes meeting with his, "I don't know how I know, I just do. Please, believe me, I'm not lying to you about him. And don't think that it has anything to do with the mental link that Damien has with me either."

Pushing a lock of her hair out of her eyes he met her gaze knowing that she was telling him the truth, "Is he…"

Sarah shook her head, "I can keep his mind out of mine most of the time. Its only when I'm weak or have my guard down that he gets through."

"There is another way to free yourself from that link," he didn't want to tell her but he felt that she needed to know, had the right to know. 

"I know," she whispered, "I just wish that I had another choice. I don't know if I can kill Damien but he wont stop until he either has me or has you killed."

Jareth looked away cursing himself for not being able to get to her sooner when she had arrived to his world. If only he had known that she was there within his world he might have been able to stop the wolf from ever attacking her in the first place. 

Sarah knew what he was thinking even before he could word his thoughts as she leaned into him, "It's not your fault that this happened to me. Damien and his pack are the ones to blame, not you."

Jareth pulled her to him hugging her to him as he wished with all of his heart that there was something more that he could do to keep her from having to even make the choice that she had to make. He knew that if she killed Damien that it would also kill a part of herself as well, especially someone with a caring heart such as hers.

She closed her eyes feeling safe within his arms, "They're trying to rebuild their power like it was during the old days and they want to use me to do it. Jareth, they follow the leader of their pack but not all of them agree with what their pack is doing. Jareth?"

"Yes," he returned as he kissed the top of her head.

"They're more powerful during the full moon. If they try anything it would be then." Sarah turned within his arms so that she could see his handsome face, "Tonight's a full moon isn't it?"

Jareth frowned knowing that she was right, "Tonight is."

"I know where their lair is. If I go to them and ask that they stop this they might listen to me."

He shook his head not liking the idea at all, "Sarah, you'll be walking into their hands by doing so. You can not face the whole pack by yourself."

"I know, that's why I think that you and Genard should follow me just in case they don't listen and try to force me to stay with them. I doubt that your goblin army would be much help though."

Jareth smiled at that, "They're not as incompetent of an army as you would think."

Sarah looked to him like he was crazy, "Please, they were horrible when they tried to stop me from getting to the castle. I mean, talk about comical."

"What makes you so sure that they were actually meant to stop you?" he laughed at the questioning look Sarah gave him. "Besides, they were so drunk at the time I'm surprised that they didn't destroy the whole goblin city."

"So you're telling me that you wanted me to get to the castle."

"Well, I was hoping that they could delay you long enough so that you wouldn't make it in time." Jareth was still smiling when she looked to him with horror. "Don't look at me like that! I had no intention of turning Toby into a Goblin in the first place. Did you not learn that the Fae have no power over mortals unless they give it to them?"

"So you're telling me that even if I didn't make it to the castle in time that Toby would have been returned unharmed." Sarah's mouth was practically to the floor by now.

Jareth shrugged, "Well, no. I was hoping on keeping the both of you."

Sarah shook her head at this new information wondering where exactly had they gotten off of the main topic. "Okay, you're avoiding the main issue."

"Which was?" he almost burst out laughing at the glare he received from that comment but then he sobered. "I don't think it a good idea, besides, I thought that you said not to trust Genard."

"Well, I don't. But still I think we should try to at least communicate with them. Try to work this out in another way other than bloodshed."

He shook his head, wanting what she was but knowing that it would not work out the way that she was wishing it to. "No, I will not have you going and risking your life. We will find some other way."

Sarah crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, "If you wont go with my plan, at least be extra careful tonight, especially of me. They will probably try something like they tried earlier this afternoon and I don't know if I'll be strong enough to fight the wolf. I thought I had an agreement with that part of myself but I'm not totally sure about that anymore."

Taking her hand in his he kissed the open palm of her hand, eyes locked with hers, "No more words about tonight. Let us concentrate on right now." Pulling her to him he caressed his lips hungrily to hers.

Sarah growled in response as she pushed forwards lying on top of Jareth eagerly returning his kiss. Her eyes looking lustfully to his as she slightly pulled away with a secretive smile.

"Sarah?" Jareth questioned.

Leaning over him she nuzzled against him her lips brushing against his neck as she moved upward toward his ear. Her hot breath stirring against his blond hair, "Let's just say you bring out the animal in me." Smiling wickedly she sucked at his ear lob biting it playfully.

Jareth's eyes widened in surprise, as it seemed that her inner wolf was coming out to play. His brow rose as she pinned his arms up over his head her lips pressing possessively to his. Maybe his Sarah wasn't so innocent after all, and oh, how he was enjoying it.


	8. Chapter 14-15

Hey everyone sorry that this took so long to post but hey I don't think that you will be disappointed with these two chapters. I wont bore you with the usual Disclaimer as I'm sure I've already covered with my other postings. I like to send my thanks to all of those who had sent me their reviews. It is much appreciated and makes me a very happy writer. Happy writer equals more stories. Anyway here for your reading enjoyment I give you ch.14-15 of The Hunger.

The Hunger

Chapter 14

Watching the sky as it turned a pleasant shade of orange and blue Genard stood at the window with sword at his side tucked within its sheath. The sun was setting and soon the full moon would be high over the Underground. It was only a matter of time before the Wolfen would make their move for the girl. He could not allow them to have her, he needed someway to gain her trust. That was the first of his priorities, to gain her trust and to use her to destroy her own kind. After she would help him in his task he would then take her life, wiping out their kind forever.

Appearing within his throne room Jareth observed the silent Genard as he seemed captivated by the view that often helped him to clear his mind. Jareth eyed the old Fae a brow rising as he saw the sword tucked in its sheath strapped to Genard's side. It seemed that Genard had taken his offer to make himself comfortable, "I see that you've made yourself at home here."

Genard turned looking boredly to the Goblin King, "You did say to make myself comfortable" he stated mater of factly.

"That I did. Your weapon of choice?" Jareth drawled as he made himself comfortable in his throne.

A grin edged its way to his lips as he rested his hand on the hilt of the sword, "The only way to kill a Wolfen is to take its head. Making the sword the perfect weapon for protection from their kind. I would advise that you arm yourself with one as well. No offense but your power will only help you to an extent."

"You expect an attack from them so soon then?" he asked though already knowing Genard's answer.

"When the full moon is at its highest they will be at their strongest. The moon is already making its rise within the sky, it will only be a matter of time." Genard smirked at the King before him not at all fazed by the show of power he was sensing from the King. 

Jareth coolly returned Genard's gaze knowing that the old Fae could sense his power. Rising from the throne he looked down on Genard, "You think that they would be foolish enough to attack my castle. Are they that unintelligent?"

"No I would say quite the opposite! They are quite cunning and fierce especially when it comes to their own kind. A possessive race who wont stop until they take what they consider theirs. I would keep an extra watch out tonight if I were you especially of Sarah."

Fist clenched as his jaw tightened, he knew of the danger but was not fond of Genard's tone of voice towards him, as if he were some child being told something that should be obvious. Genard acted as if he were superior to the King, which angered Jareth more than anything. If anyone were to display power and superiority it would be him. Eyes narrowed he made his way down the steps towards Genard, "Take care Genard. I am not some commoner that you can talk down to." Face mere inches from Genard's he continued, "Do I make myself clear?"

Genard wanted to lash out at the Fae before him, he was around long before Jareth was ever conceived and would be long after. Meeting Jareth's gaze he strained a smile as he bowed his head, "Forgive me. I have been living in seclusion for so long that I sometimes forget my station." Genard felt as if he had dragged those words out of himself as he felt sickened at having to apologize for his actions but he needed the King's help if his plans were to succeed.

Jareth's brow rose at his words, not sure of the Fae's sincerity, as he backed away, "I will be generous then and forget the matter. There are more important matters to attend to as you said we must be ready for whatever they have planned for us."

Leaning against the railing of the balcony Sarah looked to the rising moon with increasing dread. She could feel the wolf within herself stirring, she felt restless wanting to run out into the night and lose herself. Eyes clinched shut as she pushed the overwhelming feelings aside.

"Don't fight what is in your nature," the words hissed into her mind.

Brow furrowing she clamped her hands over her ears as she summoned all the mental strength that she had to push their intrusion's away. It was hard enough fighting Damien but she knew that the pack was behind these intrusions. Shakily she grasped the railing, she did not know how much longer she could block them out.

"Sarah?" a familiar and welcomed voice called with concern from the balcony door.

Turning she smiled relieved to see Hoggle standing there, "Hoggle about earlier today… I'm sorry."

Moving away from the door he smiled warmly to Sarah, she looked so much better than she did in the last few days that he had seen her. He was glad that he had told Jareth about Genard, "It's okay, you weren't yourself."

Relief swept through her being as she saw that he no longer looked fearfully towards her like he had done the last few times she had seen him. "No I wasn't…" looking away from Hoggle she mumbled to herself, "I feel so lost now, alone."

Hoggle frowned as he heard her mumbled words his hand lying gently upon her hand that rested on the railing, "You're not alone."

Tears bordered her eyes as she looked to her friend, "No I'm not, am I?" Blinking back her tears she smiled warmly, "Come on let's go back inside. I am in definite need of distraction and standing around brooding is not going to help."

Following her back inside he was relieved to see her smiling once again. Guilt flooded his being as he remembered all of those times that she had called for him but could not come. The magic that allowed him and the others to visit faded the older that she became preventing them from coming when she had called.

Sitting on one of the chairs that sat in front of the roaring fire within the room Sarah watched the flames as they danced. She felt herself calm as she stared at the flames slightly aware of Hoggle standing beside her. Hands pulling at the soft fabric of her blue dress she looked away from the flames towards Hoggle. "Promise me something?"

"Yeah, " he answered perplexed by the intensity within the statement.

"Stop blaming yourself for not answering my calls."

Hoggle blinked taken back by her request, "How…err, don't know what you mean…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. How did she know?

Sarah smiled at the way his face flushed, "Just don't okay. Promise me this."

"I…I promise," he answered at last still slightly bewildered by her request. How did she know?

Standing from the chair she started towards the door, "I'm going to go and find Jareth. Want to come?"

Hoggle shook his head, "No thank you! I think I've had enough of his royal smugness to last me a lifetime."

Sarah grinned, "Suit yourself!" With that said she was off towards the throne room where she assumed he would be. She felt so much safer and in control of her wolfs self when she was around Jareth. There was something about his presence and his touch that would sooth her inner struggles, confusion and fears. 

Slowing her pace she smiled at the thought of Jareth. So much had happened between them in the past few days, not only was he her love but now they were lovers. Sarah blushed as her mind ventured to when she was last with him; she couldn't believe what she did, she was always so shy. Sarah guessed that the wolf part of her self gave her more confidence in her sexuality than she used to have. Not only that but she felt stronger more alert, alive. The only down side to her being Wolfen was the hunt and of course, Damien. 

Swiftly he hid within the shadows of the large wall as the patrol of goblins marched past. He inwardly laughed at the small creatures that had no idea that he was so near. They would be easy pray but that was not his purpose. The pack would soon bring about their power upon the castle cloaking him from the Goblin Kings perspective and soon Sarah would be his.

Sarah reached for the wall at her side as she leaned against it, the pack was trying to reach her yet again and it was taking a lot of her strength to fight against their calls. Closing her eyes she pinched the bridge of her nose as she took long deep breaths to calm the racing headache that was starting to rise. Leaning back against the wall she clinched her eyes tighter as it felt as if she were having a mental battle with a wall of fire. It felt so painful. Words broke her inner struggle as she looked up to who it was that addressed her. Sarah stiffened at the man standing before her.

Damien smiled to her warmly as if he were a saint coming to her rescue, which she knew all to well was not the case. He stepped closer to her shortening the distance between them, "Sarah, you can't fight us forever. You put yourself and our pack in danger by staying here."

Sarah tried to push back further but the wall was preventing her from doing so. Her fist clinched tightly at her sides, as she wanted desperately for him to stop his approach, to stay away and leave her be.

He could feel her weakening from the mental battle that was being raged from within as he stepped closer, smelling her fear and tiredness. Gently touching her cheek with the back of his hand his gray eyes bore into her icy blue ones, she was so beautiful. "I know that you think that you love the Goblin King and that he returns that love but you're wrong to think that it could work between you two. He is Fae and you are Wolfen our kind does not mix."

Sarah could feel her heart racing in her ears, she felt so tired and vulnerable. He was so close she could feel his breath stirring against her hair, "You're wrong. It can and it will work between Jareth and me. You just want to use me for your own purpose to get back into power like the Wolfen used to be before the Fae took over." She felt his hands harshly grasp her arms pinning her against the wall and himself her breath rushed out in surprise.

"How do you know these things? What lies has Genard been filling your head with?" he wanted an answer as to how she knew so much. There was no way in which she should know any of the information that she had just spoken about. It was impossible.

Sarah's words came out as a whisper, weak and afraid of what he would do to her as she saw the anger and rage within his eyes. "He told me none of this. I just know, please don't do this, there are other ways for our kind to flourish again. More peaceful ways, it does not have to be attained in hate and bloodshed. Surely…"

Damien shook her harshly against the wall, "You know nothing of what it has been like, to hide from the rest of the world in fear that they would destroy you because of what you are, what you represent. You have only been Wolfen for a few days you know nothing of our hardships or our past. We have kept hidden for generations so that we might one day take back what is so rightfully ours."

She felt weak, unable to push him off of her, her head throbbing with each shove that he forced upon her. Tears bordered her eyes as she closed them against the sudden exhaustion. It was as if all of her energy had suddenly been drained from her; her legs started to buckle making her have to lean against him for support.

Damien smiled in satisfaction as he sensed the pack's power bringing her to the point of exhaustion. Supporting her weight he glanced around making sure that no one was within the halls. He could easily smell or hear anyone approach but with the Goblin King's power he was not about to take any chances. He would have to hurry if he wanted to get her away from the castle and to his pack before the pack's mental intrusions ceased because as soon as their intrusions stop she was not gong to be as helpless as she was currently. 

His pace quickened as he heard faint footsteps approaching, swiftly dodging into the adjoining hall he slowed his breathing and closed his eyes as his senses went on complete alert. He was barely able to hold back a growl as he recognized the scent as Fae, not the Goblin King but someone else and the only other Fae occupant within the castle were Genard. 

Genard stopped as something tingled in the back of his mind; there was a presence near. Hand slowly moving to the hilt of his sword he cautiously stepped forwards slowly and silently drawing out his sword. His intuition telling him that danger was just around the corner.

She could feel his arms around her waist as he held her to his chest her mind reeling from the contact. She needed to get away but her head hurt so much. Sarah had heard about migraines but never imagined that she would ever have one. Straining her eyes open she groaned against the agony that the torchlight brought to her oversensitive eyes.

Damien quickly covered Sarah's mouth with his hand as he heard her moan cursing to himself for not doing it sooner. Genard was a skilled and renowned Hunter, he would have definitely heard her moan. Gently setting her down on the hard stone floor Damien hunched down low making ready for Genard's approach. 

Genard eyed the corner of the hall with unease there was a presence waiting for him on the other side. Smirking in anticipation he was all to ready for a confrontation especially after having to put up with the Goblin King's company. He had some issues that he was all too willing to take out on someone.

Damien could hear the faintest sound of metal slicing through air, so Genard was armed with a sword. Though unarmed being Wolfen had its advantages.

A blur of solid black filled his vision as he raised his sword to strike against his attacker. Sword hit stone floor, as he was kicked forward face slamming harshly against the wall. Turning he was met with blazing yellow eyes as the male Wolfen hit him with the back of his hand. Genard could feel the blood seeping from his now open wound on his cheek.

The scent of blood was invigorating as he licked his blood soaked fingers the claws of his partially transformed hand stained red. Damien smirked at the Hunter, he thought that he would be a challenge. My how disappointing. The sound of Sarah's moan reminded him that he had little time to enjoy his kill. 

He could feel the trickle of blood as it ran down his cheek, the open wound stinging against the cool crisp air. Seeing the Wolfen's distraction he swept his sword forward.

The sound of metal slicing through air alerted his senses as his hands shot up caching the blade within his hand. Damien snarled as his other hand knocked the old Fae to the ground. Stepping forward he cursed as he could sense her starting to break away from the packs power. Getting her to his lair being his main concern he left Genard to moan in agony as he swept Sarah within his arms and fled.

Chapter 15

The pain that shot through his cheek was enough to bring him out of the darkness of unconsciousness as he slowly agonizingly pulled himself up from lying on the floor. Genard inwardly cursed at his inability to put down that Wolfen who had attacked him. From what he had heard about the one that made Sarah he knew without a doubt that it was the very one, Damien. Wincing in pain as his face involuntarily twitched the dried blood that caked the side of his face pulled reopening the wound that had been afflicted only moments ago, well he hoped it had only been that long. 

Genard also knew without a doubt that Sarah was no longer within the confines of the castle. There was only one reason why his own life had been spared and that was the fact that Damien must have had to get her away from the Goblin King and back to the pack. With her power their power would be increased if they were to go forward with what he knew that they most probably would go forward with. A ritual that would bound her to their pack permanently and insures her to bear the next generation of Wolfen.

Standing on wavering legs he stumbled back towards the throne room in a desperate attempt to inform the Goblin King before it would be too late. He just hoped that the Goblin King would not lash out at him for failing to stop Damien from taking her in the first place.

Jareth sat on his throne in contemplation, a lot had happened within the last few days. Finally after so long of heartache and the lonely cold nights where he knew for certain that love was a fool's quest he had been proven wrong. Sarah was more than he had ever hoped for, being Wolfen, mortal, or anything else would never change the way that he felt towards her. She had indeed turned his world upside down but her world had been just recently done the same. 

The court of the other kingdoms would most probably frown at the pairing but Jareth cared nothing for their foolish praise or politics. Which was most probably why he was not the most popular within the court but when nasty things would rear its ugly head, guess who would be the first that they would contact for assistance. Jareth scoffed at the thought of the courts, why bother with thinking about their unimportant opinions. He sometimes took amusement in ticking them off whenever necessary, they would always have to hold their tongue for they needed his kingdom in order to sustain the balance within the Underground. 

He remembered when he first fell in love with the young girl that was now a woman and his lover. She had an unrecognized power, that was what had pulled him towards her in the first place but then after he watched her practice her lines, immerse herself in her fantasies he had fallen helplessly in love with her. Her calling on the Goblins to take her baby brother was just the opening he needed to finally have her. So sure of his own victory he was shocked and taken back when she had found herself to the castle.

They say overconfidence is often what brings about a fall and did he fall. Pleaded he had, spilled out his heart and yet she was so captivated in her role to save her brother that she did not see, did not return his love. He remembered watching her through her window as she rejoiced with those that she had met through her journey through his kingdom, how he yearned to be there with her. But alas, she had bound him making him unable to persue her any further until she had finally called him.

Jareth shook his head; at what price did they have to suffer? Now a strange and unknown supposedly forgotten race called Wolfen stood in their way of blissful happiness. What in life did not have its obstacles? Oh, if only there were really such a thing as a happily ever after. 

Not only were they trying to break apart his pairing with Sarah they were after the rule of the Underground. After tonight he knew that he would have to go to the court to inform them of their plight. Jareth was not looking forward to the task; he despised socializing with the court. They were nothing but spineless cowards who were to busy pleasing themselves and making fools of themselves trying to show how much better they were than those around them. It was quite tiresome having to deal with them, he was indeed not looking forward to the experience.

The sound of a thud meeting his ears Jareth looked up to see an injured Genard leaning against the doorway. Instantly Jareth was on his feet at Genard's side, "What happened?" Not waiting for a reply crystal formed in hand as he looked for the very person that meant everything to him. Crystal shattered as his grasp crushed it in anger; he could not see her within his crystal. Someone was blocking his magic.

"Damien, he has taken her. We must find them soon before they can add her blood to theirs." 

Mismatched eyes regarded coal ones with anger and frustration, "They are blocking my magic. Do you have any idea where they would take her?"

Genard shook his head with disgust, he had no idea where they would have gone. The Glendalian forest was huge, they could be anywhere, "Besides somewhere within the Glendalian forest, I have no idea."

Sarah stirred her mind feeling as if someone had placed a heavy blanket over it. She knew that she was not within the castle grounds that she lay on something hard. They were there surrounding her she could feel their presence it sent a wave of dread throughout her being. 

The blanket that had covered her mind was slowly starting to rise, her senses all to aware that she was within the very place this whole ordeal had begun. The scent of trees, damp grass, and flames from the torches that surrounded them were immediately recognized.

Eyes blinking open she found herself staring at the star filled sky the moon shining down on her like a beacon in the night. Trying to rise the fear rose within her as she found that she could not move. An invisible force was holding her down but she would not give without a struggle. A low growl escaped her lips as she sensed Damien near.

A face almost identical to Damien, except that he looked older and his hair was gray to match his eyes, appeared over her looking down on her through ancient eyes. "Do not fight us Sarah. We are your family now and your blood will return us to our rightful place within the Underground."

Sarah seethed, "You are not my family. You're wrong if you think this will help your pack. It will just endanger it further."

"Silence," he ordered her and she then found that she no longer could speak making her eyes widen in horror. "Damien, the right will begin after you have claimed her and bound her to you as your mate."

Dread reared up through her very soul as she found herself powerless to free herself and unable to fight back. She struggled yet more as she tried to see what was going on around her. There was a circle of Wolfen standing in robes of black their hoods pulled over their head to hide their faces from her view. Eyes flashing she growled yet again as Damien came into view.

He was amused at her as she continued to fight, once he had her bound completely to him she would indeed be an excellent addition to his pack. She looked devastatingly beautiful, as she was lightly dress in a dark red robe with nothing underneath. He hated to take her against her will but she gave him little choice. Besides, after a few manipulations in the right places she would melt within his grasp.

Sarah's heart pounded within her ears as he came closer, she couldn't believe this they were going to rape her. Take her into their pack without her consent and force her to be theirs. Her lips trembled at the horrifying knowledge of what they were about to do and here she was unable to stop it. Desperately she reached out for the wolf part of herself and the power within herself that she knew was there, yet nothing. 

Her eyes clinched shut as she felt his body press against hers, his lips on her skin. Sarah wanted to scream out, to kill this man that was touching her making her feel things she only wanted Jareth to make her feel. Her mind went to when she and Jareth made love how right it felt and now her very being was being threatened. Her mind reached out trying to call out to him any way that she could.

Jareth straightened as he heard something within his mind. At first it was a whimper but then grew into a desperate plea. Sarah was reaching out to him mentally.

Genard regarded the King, who suddenly stopped in mid conversation over how to find Sarah, "What is it?"

"Sarah, she's reaching out to me," he answered as he stood. Crystal forming in hand he knew how to find her and knew that he had better hurry. Looking to Genard he warned, "Ready yourself, we're about to have a confrontation with the Wolfen pack."

Damien covered her mouth with his as he pulled the dagger that was placed by her side. Raising himself from her he smiled down to her stroking her cheek to comfort her already fearful body. His mind reached out to hers, "As I join with you physically my blood shall be mingled with yours binding you to me for the rest of our long lives. Do not worry, you'll enjoy the experience." 

Her mind screamed back, "NO! I belong with Jareth not you! Don't please."

"Sarah," he warned, "this can be an enjoyable moment don't force it to be otherwise." With that said he sliced at his arm with the blade his eyes flashing yellow from the metal's sting. Lowering the knife he bent down kissing her passionately on the lips before he brought the blade to her skin. About to make the cut and mingle their blood Damien was thrown from Sarah as he felt the sting of power striking against his flesh.

The pack was on full alert as their hoods fell from their heads, eye's of yellow glaring at their surrounding in search for the one that had interfered with the ritual. Their attention was immediately drawn to Sarah as the Goblin King and Genard the Hunter appeared by her side. 

Genard was on the ready as he stood with sword drawn, the Wolfen were closing in on them ready to pounce. He grinned maliciously in return as he swept his eyes on his soon to be attackers. One in particular caught his attention, "Emian, I see that your still alive. I guess I'll just have to remedy that."

Emian's demeanor looked unshaken by Genard's words, "Too bad you'll have to be disappointed."

Genard about to lunge forward was suddenly held back by Jareth's hand, "This is a rescue, not a time for vengeance or what ever is between the two of you."

Genard remained though he wanted so much to lung for the bastard that had destroyed the one that he loved. He wanted to rip Emian limb from limb and watch him die a slow agonizing death.

Sarah looked relieved to see Jareth standing over her and was looking at him with question, as he did not reach out to grab her. She could feel Jareth's power surrounding him surging towards her. Her wonder at his inaction ceased as she realized that he was trying to break the spell that bound her down to the slab of rock she was pinned down on.

Jareth cursed inwardly, whoever had done this spell was powerful, it was taking a lot more effort than he thought it would to free her. He was conscious of the rapidly shrinking amount of time he had left to free her and transport Sarah, Genard, and himself safely to the castle.

The circle closed inwards towards the two Fae who dared interfere with what they had worked so hard to attain. They would die for this atrocity. The ritual in which they had disrupted was sacred among their pack.

The magical confines broken, Jareth swiftly reached down sweeping her up within his arms. Magic surrounded them as they vanished from the forest leaving behind a lot of very angry Wolfen.


	9. Chapter 16-17

Hey, here is the next installment to The Hunger series. Get ready for some more revelations as this series continues. I'm starting to build towards the ending of this saga, don't worry though I still have more chapters on the way. I hope that this chapter is as enjoyable as the rest. Please send me your reviews. I love reviews they keep me going.

The Hunger

Chapter 16

Her heart raced with emotions of sorrow, fear, anguish, and revulsion as she clinged to the only being to ever bring her any form of comfort. Sarah's body shook with the sobs that raked her being. She could not believe what had almost happened. If Jareth had not appeared when he did Damien would have raped and bound her to him.

She was only slightly aware of being inside Jareth's room as he carried her to his bed. Luckily he had enough power to bring all of them back to the castle and place Genard in his own room while he attended to his distraught love. Anger building within him at what had almost happened if she had not reached out to him when she did…He did not want to finish that thought.

Feeling herself being lowered she clung to Jareth with urgency not wanting him to let her go. "He…he…"

"Shh…" lying down next to her he ran his hand soothingly over her back as she clung and buried her head in his chest. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt but did not care as he was swept up with emotions of his own. They would pay for what they attempted to do to Sarah, he would make them pay dearly. Pushing his anger aside he concentrated on trying to soothe her. "You're safe now. I'm here."

Having him laying beside her holding her gave her some peace of mind as she continued to bury her head into his warm chest. As he rubbed her back she tried to pull herself together as the tears slowly started to dwindle away. Finally after a long while of silence she found her voice, "They…I want him dead. God forgive me for wanting that but I do." Sarah pulled herself away from Jareth so that she could look within his eyes, "I can't live like this. I will not live my life having to be connected to that bastard. He tried to rape me!"

Jareth pulled her to him clenching his eyes shut wishing that he could somehow erase her torment and her pain, "Sarah, you don't know what you're saying."

Sarah jerked away from his embrace sitting up from the bed, her eyes red from crying she looked to him with disbelief, "Yes, I do. I know exactly what I am saying."

He sat up to face her understanding in his eyes yet with a warning within his voice, "Do you really, Sarah? Have you ever taken a life? Do you know what will happen after that is done?"

Sarah looked away from his eyes as she ran those questions through her mind. Her eyes fell to her hands in her lap as she sat on her knees she tightened her clasped hands as they were already shaking. Closing her eyes she shook her head, "No I just can't take this any more. He's constantly trying to get into my mind, invading my dreams." She looked up to him pleading in her eyes, "Those dreams are so vivid. He's always there haunting me." Her arms wrapped around herself as she shuddered from the memories of those dreams. 

Quickly he was at her side drawing her within his arms, "First thing in the morning I'm going to start teaching you how to use magic and how to control your powers. I'll send a crystal to the Fae courts requesting an audience with them."

Sarah pulled away, "And what, tell them about the Wolfen, reorganize the Hunters? Have them hunt all Wolfen and what will they do with me when all is done? "

Jareth took her hand in his holding them to his chest, "I would let no harm come to you Sarah."

Pulling her hands free from his she stood from the bed facing him as he looked to her with question, "But you can't guarantee that!"

Sitting on the edge of his bed he regarded her sternly, "What do you have me do then? Just sit back and allow them to do as they please. Sarah I understand your want to…"

Sarah cut him off shaking her head, "Understand? No, Jareth you don't understand! How can you? Here, let me show you then." Before she knew exactly what she was doing she grabbed both of his hands, images flashing within her mind.

Screams echoed around them as Wolfen ran from burning homes. The men were not there as they had gone on a religious outing. The small town of Wolfen was only populated with women and children as they ran for their lives. Fae on horseback galloped swinging swords and axes as they slaughtered the Wolfen as they fled.

A woman holding her child to her chest as she backed away from a Fae that slowly came nearer. The hatred and coldness within his eyes as he cornered her back trapped between a burning house and his readied sword. With a swing of his sword her head fell to the ground her body soon following as she crumbled to the ground. The child stunned from witnessing the act stood frozen his eyes locked on his mothers decapitated head. The child's fate soon matching that of his mother as the Fae took no compassion for a defenseless Wolfen child.

The men returned only to find the burning remains of their homes and the bodies of their loved ones scattered among the scorched ground. Horror stricken with grief and rage, they all acted differently to the scene. A few took their own lives as they saw the remains of their family. Some ran to their loved ones holding their headless bodies within their arms screaming out in agony as the anguish overwrought them completely. Others just stood there, faces blank and emotionless even though within they were screaming out in horror.

The scene quickly changed to Genard as he was speaking with a young beautiful woman with fiery red hair that fell about her shoulder in curls. Her pale skin brought out by her lavender dress that hung low on her shoulders.

Genard took her hand in his as he led her to a secluded area so that he could be alone with her. Pushing back a strand of her hair he cupped her face within his hand, "Alia my love."

Alia looked to him with sad and knowing eyes, "Genard it is too late. I've accepted my fate as Wolfen I chose to be this. I love you but not in the way in which you desire. Emian has shown me a part of myself I never knew existed. Please understand, I'm his now and forever will be, we are bound by blood as I am in love with him. He is the other half in which I've searched for all of my life. Please understand this, accept this."

Genard's expression hardened as she crushed his heart with her words, "Alia he is poisoned you with his kind I know you love me what you're feeling for him is lust not love. It is not too late to reverse the transformation."

Alia stepped back shaking her head, "Oh Genard you will find your true love one day. I'm not that person. Goodbye you will always have a place within my heart." Turning away she left him alone.

As he watched her leave, rage and hatred inflamed his eyes. It was the beginning point to his creation of the Hunters.

The scene switched again to the future Alia held her five children to her as she backed away from a man yielding a sword. Her children whimpered as they gathered helplessly around their mother, clinging to her in hopes that she would make the scary Fae go away.

The face of the man holding the sword quickly comes to focus his expression hardened as he stepped closer, "Do not make this hard Alia. I promise to make this swift."

Alia's expression was that of horror, pain, and fear, "Please Genard, don't do this. If you ever loved me don't do this."

Stepping closer his eyes coldly met with hers, "The woman that I once knew is already dead and you are her killer." With a slice of his sword she was no more her head falling from her shoulder with a deafening thud.

The scene filled with smoke as the scream of children filled their minds. Jareth's eyes shot open in horror and shock backing away from Sarah stunned at the images that she had sent to his mind. Their pain, he knew their pain, what they went through the horror, the pain, and the destruction. He knew Sarah's pain, her fear of what could come if the court were to find out. If he didn't understand it before he certainly understood it now.

Looking to Sarah he approached her, taking her within his arms as he now finally understood her rage at Genard, "Then we will face this without the court. I won't allow a repeat of the past Sarah, I won't allow you to be faced with that fate."

Chapter 17

A loud clang filled the room as Genard's sword was flung to the floor. Cold eyes glaring at the wall of his room he drew his hands into tight fists wanting to pound them into the Goblin King's face. Emian was there. He was so close to taking fully his revenge, but no, the Goblin King pulled him back insisting that this was only a rescue. 

Nothing, not one of the Wolfen's blood was on his sword and he wanted their blood. They were an abomination and needed to be destroyed. How many more would they change to fit in their pack? They were like annoying weeds that keep growing no matter how many times you killed them. Hatred and anger boiling, his fist slammed hard into the wall in front of him. The sound of his fist hitting wall and the feel of the skin on his fist breaking from the harsh contact did nothing to alleviate him.

So, Emian's pack survived the cleansing of his Hunters. That was something that he was just going to make sure he rectified. Throwing himself on to the bed he lied down allowing his eyes to close as he knew he needed his rest for he had much to do the next day and much to prepare for.

Sarah broke herself from Jareth's arms suddenly feeling a bit confused on how she had done what she did, "I have no idea how I did that. It's as if these powers of mine show themselves whenever I have need of them."

Jareth took her hands in his, "You've always had power Sarah and somehow becoming Wolfen has brought them to the surface. I've always wondered if you had any help from that power when you were trying to solve my labyrinth."

For the first time in what seemed a while to her she felt herself genuinely smile, "That seems so long ago now. I'm glad that I came back even if it means this." Her smile faded as she remembered her attack when she had returned to the Underground.

Hand moving up to cup her cheek he smiled to her, "I do not deserve you."

Sarah's hand came up to hold his that was cupping her cheek, "Nor I you."

Lowering his head to meet with hers his lips caressed against hers as he passionately kissed her. He had almost lost her and he needed the feel of her close to him but knew not to take things any further especially after what she had just been through. Regretfully pulling away he willed his magic into being clothing them both in appropriate sleeping attire. 

Sarah smiled at the simple blue nightgown she was now wearing her eyes hungrily taking in his bare chest and loosely fitting black pants. Hands drifting lightly over his bare muscled chest she found herself smiling mischievously as she looked up to meet his eyes with hers, "Nice nightwear. I always wondered what you slept in."

Pulling her towards the bed he was surprised by the lustful gaze she cast upon him. Returning her hungry gaze he guided her to his bed, "To tell you the truth I usually sleep in the nude. I just thought since…"

His words were cut off as she passionately kissed him on the lips. She needed him, wanted him to be closer so that she could feel safe, complete. Mumbling against his lips she whispered, "You talk too much."

Not really wanting to stop but knowing about what had almost happened not too long ago he pulled away from her teasing touches, "Sarah not so soon after…"

Her fingers pressed to his lips silencing him, she was touched by his want to protect her. "I need your touch, Jareth. I need you to take away the scent he left on me. I want your scent to cover me. Make me forget about what almost happened. Take away the feel of his touch on my skin." She kissed him with urgency, "Make love to me, Jareth. I want only you."

Her words and the feel of her so close drowned out any thoughts as he allowed his passion for her to take over. Removing her nightgown he kissed her tenderly on the lips his hands gently caressing her soft skin. He would make her know only this moment and not allow her to think of the past as he concentrated on fully satisfying her need.

She felt strange, as she looked about herself in slight confusion. Where was she? Sarah could feel the soft grass crunching beneath her feet as she slowly walked within the opened field of green. Stretched out before her was and opened field of rolling hills, mountains slightly in the background with snow covered peeks. 

"Sarah," a soft voice whispered.

Her long dark brown hair flew about her as she turned within the wind trying to locate the voice that silently called her name. No one she could see no one, "Who's there?" she urgently called out.

The sensation of someone caressing her scalp caused her to freeze, it was soothing. The sensation stayed for a while calming her racing heart, it was as if a parent trying to comfort their child. Closing her eyes at the sensation she breathed in the fresh scented air enjoying the feel of safety it brought to her soul.

Standing before her was the woman of her vision that she showed Jareth. Pale skin, long curly red hair, and a warm smile Alia reached out touching Sarah slightly on her cheek.

Eyes shooting open she recognized Alia immediately, "Alia, why are you here?"

Alia's warm smile faded slightly, "Sarah, I only have so much time. The Wolfen are almost completely extinct and they need your help."

Sarah backed off shaking her head as her anger rose, "I will not give myself to Damien nor will I allow him to bind me to him."

Alia shook her head, "No, that is not what I mean. You belong with Jareth as much as he belongs to you. Soul mates are a rarity in itself. I would never want to break apart something so pure." Sarah's anger subsided as she let Alia continue, "As you already know you're different from other Wolfen but I do not have time to explain why that you must find out on your own. They are lead by a leader who is consumed by vengeance and hatred. I'm afraid that he will only lead our kind into further extinction. Emian is going about this all wrong. I love him dearly but the man I loved has turned into a monster. It was wrong of them to bring you here the way they did and what they had first intended to do to you was a long ago forbidden ritual. You need to take his place that is the only way the Wolfen will ever be able to find peace, to live without the fear of being hunted."

Sarah frowned, "They won't listen to me, I'm a newly made Wolfen. Besides I'm not leader material."

"Sarah, you need to have more faith in yourself," Alia admonished, "You are capable of more than you give yourself credit for. After Emian and Damien are dealt with you are the perfect one to represent our kind to the Fae courts. You can show them just as you showed Jareth what crimes were committed to our kind but first you must lead the Wolfen away from the ways in which Emian has led them."

Sarah stepped towards Alia taking her hand in hers, "Alia they won't agree to this and the only way that can be done is through their deaths. That means that Emian would die how can you ask this of me?"

Tears spilled from her dark green eyes as they silently streaked against her pale white cheeks, "His fate has already been sealed. Be careful of…" her words were cut short as she disappeared.

Sarah turned looking desperately for Alia's form, "Be careful of what? Alia…ALIA!" With a start Sarah jerked awake from her sleep the dream heavily within her mind. Eyes quickly adjusting to the dark she saw that she was in Jareth's bed and lying on his bare chest his arms wrapped securely about her waist. Eyes wide open she was troubled by her dream. Was she ready for this, could she do what Alia wished for her to do and what was she trying to warn her about?


	10. Chapter 18-19

Well everyone this story is coming close to its conclusion. Only a couple of more postings after this and this saga will finally come to an end. Thank you all for your reviews and feedback, they definitely kept me going. The usual Disclaimer goes: I do not own the Labyrinth or any of the characters from that movie. I'm just borrowing them. The characters of the Wolfen, Emian, Damien, Alia, and of the Fae Genard do belong to me as does the plot of this story. Please read and enjoy not to mention reviewJ

The Hunger

Ch.18

Morning had come too soon as she still lay awake, head resting against Jareth's warm comforting chest. What was it that Alia was trying to warn her about? There were so many different possibilities and not enough information to go on. Sarah knew things, things she could not explain how she knew them, but she did. The Wolfen had a long history going back long before the Fae ever came into being. Genard had formed the Hunters out of his hate for the Wolfen all because Alia fell in love with someone else and became Wolfen. All of those slain, all of those made to suffer, just because Genard could not have the one in which he loved. 

To make things worse not only was she supposed to stop Emian and his pack, she was supposed to try and lead them, to make them change their ways. Emian was not always like the way he was now. He was a good Wolfen who befriended many only to have his heart twisted by hate and revenge for the murder of his mate and five children. She pitied him. 

Then there was Damien, she had but one choice if she wanted to be free of him and that choice frightened her. She had tried to reason with him but to no avail, he was so driven and twisted by his thirst for power and dominance that no amount of words would have mattered. 

Sarah felt trapped into this with no escape. Jareth could not save her from what it was that she would have to do, to face, but at least she would not have to face it alone. Jareth was her one saving grace; he was her anchor and her strength. Another question plagued her, how was she different from other Wolfen? She felt it and Alia in her dream told her as much but how was she different? So many questions and not enough answers, it was greatly upsetting.

He could sense that she was awake and had been for quite some time. Opening his eyes he drew her closer to him as he could sense that something was troubling her. Was it what happened last night?

Turning to face Jareth she smiled up to him with love, "Good morning."

"Good morning love," he returned with a grin. "How long have you been awake?"

Her smile turned to that of a frown as she laid her head back on his chest, "For a while."

His hand tangled through her hair as he watched her closely, "Bad dreams?"

Sarah sighed, "Kind of…no not really. Not a dream but…"

Jareth stirred as he started to rise forcing Sarah to follow suit as he did so. Resting his back against the headrest of the bed, he took her hand in his bringing her to sit beside him, "Tell me about it. I might be able to help."

She smiled weekly to him, "Alia visited me." Jareth's eyebrows rose at this. "She told me that Emian and his ways must be stopped, that I was to lead the Wolfen back from extinction. That…" Jareth remained silent as he waited for her to go on. "That I was to present the Wolfen's case to the court, show them as I did you what wrongs have been brought upon them. She said that I would be able to make it so that the Wolfen could live in public and no longer have to hide their existence. First though, I would have to stop the Wolfen from following Emian and his ways."

Jareth studied her for a moment before replying, "That is quite a list!" Hands cupping her face he leaned forwards laying a soft butterfly kiss on her lips, "You won't go through this alone."

She held his hand to her face, "I know, it's just…"

"You don't feel ready for such a responsibility, that everything seems to be happening too fast." 

"Exactly!" she breathed. Sarah wondered if he had somehow read her mind or did he just know her too well.

Pulling her to him he held her tenderly in his arms, "Sarah, you've solved my labyrinth, faced dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. You have had your world turned upside down and still have managed to find love. You have a strength of heart and of character that I've never seen matched. If there is anyone that can make a difference, I know for a fact that that person is you. I believe in you Sarah, and no matter what happens, know this. You will never go through anything alone, I will be beside you every step of the way, and I will love you always."

Sarah wanted to cry, his words had touched her deeply, "Jareth, I don't think that I would be able to get through this without you. I love you so much."

The clearing was a perfect place for sparring as he drew his sword taking his fighting stance. Sword held outward, Genard imagined his opponent, blocking an imaginary blow and countering it with one of his own. He turned on his heel as he brought his sword about aiming for the throat of his next imaginary target. It was difficult to practice without a visible opponent but Genard was managing. 

She had taken a break from the lessons in magic that Jareth had been training her on. Sarah had caught to it quite quickly, amazing Jareth with her ability to successfully learn how to call upon her powers. She still had much to learn, but now with the new knowledge she felt more confident. There was much for her to accomplish and she wondered for the millionth time if she would be able to do what Alia had asked of her. Could she really truly be able to take a life, to kill?

The sound of something slicing through the air and labored breathing brought her towards one of the clearings within the garden. Even before she reached the clearing she knew who she would find, his scent was unmistakable. Sarah watched as he battled an invisible enemy obviously practicing his skill.

He sensed her approach but continued with his practice as he was coming to an end. This would definitely give him the opportunity to speak with her. Genard had only spoken with her a few times and that was at least a day ago. Finishing he came about sword swiftly moving up stopping in front of his face as if in salute. Sheathing his sword he bowed to Sarah in greeting, "Good day. I hope that you are well?"

Sarah smiled though she felt weary of this Fae, especially knowing his past as she did, "Yes I am, thank you."

Genard grinned at the weary look he could see clearly written on her face, she still did not trust him. Approaching her, he smiled warmly to her as if he had not noticed her weariness, "I trust that your lessons with the King have gone well?"

She really did not want to speak to Genard, the mere sight of him made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He had murdered so many and she needed his help, he would pay for his crimes soon enough. A forced smile in play, she started her way with Genard she noted at her side, "Yes, he says that I'm a quick study. Jareth says that he has spoken to you about our situation with the Wolfen."

Genard's brow rose at this, "Yes, he wishes to avoid bringing this up with the courts as of yet and something about assembling his Goblin army to ready for an attack."

Sarah's jaw tightened, "I wish that we did not have to but Emian has left us with no other choice. He has brought back the old long ago forbidden ways of the Wolfen. I just hope that he will listen to me and agree to change his ways."

Genard stopped in his tracks, not sure if he had heard her right, "Excuse me Lady Sarah, but do you mean to try and reason with him?"

She stopped, turning to face him, her eyes looking over him closely; she could not pick any kind of emotions from him as if he were blocking her. Both Sarah and Jareth had discovered this as one of her little gifts of being Wolfen. "You do not approve?" she asked with raised brow.

Genard sighed, "Not really. I know Emian, he will not be swayed by words." He could sense that she was trying to read his emotions witch told him that she was rapidly gaining control of her power.

A sad, haunting look crossed Sarah's face as she took in his words, "I must try. He was not always the way that he is now. The betrayal of a friend and the loss of his mate and children have chilled and hardened his heart."

His eyes glared daggers at her, though she did not see it as she was facing away from him. How did she know? This Wolfen was more powerful than he had first thought. He might have to kill her sooner than he had planned. Emian deserved his loss, he had taken what was rightfully his. He is the one that betrayed him by making Alia his mate, knowing that Genard had feelings for her.

Something passed through the barrier that kept his emotions from her senses. It was only for a moment but in that moment she sensed anger, loss, a deep pain, and betrayal. She already knew that Genard was the friend that she was referring to, knew how he had murdered Alia and her five children because of his denied love for her, just because she chose Emian instead of him. The Fae before her disgusted her but they needed him.

Genard bowed slightly to her, "As much as I am enjoying our conversation, I'm afraid that there are some things in which I must prepare for." Stepping away he cursed at himself for his moment of weakness, he allowed some of his emotions to escape his mental barrier and knew that she had sensed it. Her knowledge about his past disturbed him greatly. How could she know about something that did not even occur within her own lifetime? Indeed this Wolfen was unlike any that he had ever come across and for the first time in his long life that frightened him.

She watched him go, a sense of dread for the coming events that were to come to play. Many would die if she could not persuade Emian to change his ways and it all depended on her.

The edge of the forest was filled with Wolfen as they assembled themselves along the forest's rim. Emian stared out at the Goblin King's castle knowing that soon all that they had worked hard for would either come to a successful end or defeat. It all started with the Goblin Kingdom and their success in defeating its King. Sarah was now beyond their reach and he frowned at the knowledge that Damien would lose his intended mate.

Damien approached his father his eyes following his father's line of sight towards the Goblin King's castle, "She is there, I can feel it, but she has been able to completely block me from her thoughts."

Emian placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Sarah will have to fall with the Goblin King and his kingdom. We tried…"

Damien glared at his father, "NO!" he growled shrugging Emian's hand from his shoulder, "When the King is dead she will be mine! After he is dead and if I still can not bind her to me then and only then will her life be forfeit." 

Emian sighed, "Very well, but you run the risk of your own death if she tries to free herself from your hold."

He scoffed at his father's words, "That will not happen." Storming away he knew that she would be his, that she would not be able to stop him, and once the Goblin Kings was out of the way there was no stopping him from making her his mate.

Chapter 19

Crystal in hand, he watched the scene within its depths, a frown creasing his brow. Inside the crystal he could see the Wolfen gathering at the edge of the Glendalian forest. They would soon force his hand and he had already sent the word out to his goblin army to organize and make themselves ready for a confrontation. Now as he looked at his crystal, he knew that Genard was instructing them on how to wound and kill the Wolfen.

Dropping the crystal from his gaze he leaned back in his throne, it had been a long time since he had seen the carnage of war and he was not looking forward to this confrontation. He just hoped that Sarah would be able to reach them and sway Emian from his plans. The rational side of his mind knew though that that would not be. He had seen many that had hungered for revenge and power, and few ever stopped unless they were met with their own death.

Allowing the crystal to disappear from his grasp, he raised from his throne as he sensed Sarah's approach. Ever since the incident with her calling out to him for help that night, they had discovered a strange type of bond. They could both sense when the other was near, and each other's emotions if they did not guard them from each other. This bond was comforting to him, yet at the same time a bit unsettling. It would take a lot for him to get use to.

Sarah fidgeted with the shirt she wore as she made her way towards the throne room. She had changed her clothes into something a lot more appropriate for the upcoming confrontation. In a pair of figure fitting black pants with riding boots, not unlike those that Jareth would often wear, and a loose fitting red poet's shirt that was tied at the waist with a thin black belt, she entered the throne room.

A smile edged at the corners of his lips as he saw her entering the throne room. Holding his hand out for her he waited for her hand pulling her to him once she grabbed hold. "I was wondering when you would come?" he drawled.

Smiling she leaned against him sitting on his lap her hands wrapping about his neck, "I take it you missed me!" she teased.

Nibbling at the base of her neck he smiled against her skin and whispered huskily, "Oh yes, very much so."

Her eyes closed at the sensation as she moaned against his hot touches. She was disappointed when he stopped and pulled away. Looking down at him she could see the strangest expression on his face, "What? What is it?"

Standing, he moved her to sit within his throne kneeling down in front of her, "Sarah, I've been meaning to ask you something."

She smiled down at him searching his eyes for what it was that he was wanting to ask. Biting her bottom lip she awaited his words her heart suddenly pounding a thousand beats per second. Was he about to ask her what she thought he was going to ask her?

Taking both of her hands in his he kissed each as he looked lovingly up to her eyes, "There is something that I've wanted for so long to ask, and now seems as good a time as any. Will you…be my queen, my betrothed?"

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes watering at the sound of his words. At that instant time seemed to stand still as her eyes searched his, the words flowing from her lips without a second, thought, "Yes! Oh, Jareth I love you so much!" She threw herself within his arms kissing him with all the passion she held within her being for him. Her mental words projected into his mind as they kissed, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to be without you. You've just made me the happiest I've ever been!"

They kissed passionately for what seemed not long enough both on the floor of the throne room in front of the throne. Holding her face within his hands ,he looked intensely into her eyes, "I love you." 

Sarah never wanted their moment to end as they held each other but no matter how much she wished for it, she knew that that could not be. Allowing themselves to enjoy each other's presence for a few more moments Sarah and Jareth knew that they had to pull away. There were matters that needed to be attended to and they would have plenty of time to be with one another after everything was done. 

He brushed back a strand of her dark soft hair, "When will you be ready to try and contact Emian?"

Sighing, she knew she could not run away from this or ignore it, "I'll be ready whenever everyone else is. Jareth, I'm scared." Truth be told, she was terrified of what it was she was about to do, but knew that it must be done or she would never be free. She would not be able to live with herself if she did nothing when she knew that she had the power to do something.

Holding her hands in his, he helped her up from the floor with him, "I'd be worried if you weren't."

"I can sense that they've gathered at the edge of the Glendalian forest. They are thirsty for bloodshed, I can almost taste their anger." Closing her eyes she tried to push back that sensation not liking it in the slightest, "It's nauseating."

He looked to her with earnest, "Sarah, concentrate on the task at hand. Do not allow your senses to roam. Remember what I showed you."

She did as he instructed pushing the emotions of the Wolfen's pack from her senses. The edge of the forest was shown clearly within her mind, the figures streaking past her perception as she searched for the one in which she intended to communicate with.

Emian looked out over the open field where they would have to traverse in order the reach the castle. With their senses traversing the small part of the labyrinth to reach the castle would be easy for them as Damien had done so easily enough. Suddenly something hit him with a force he had never before encountered, his vision blocked as a blinding light hit his eyes.

Blinking back against the harsh light he covered his eyes until the light dissipated and he could see. What he saw made him uneasy. No longer standing within the edge of the Glendalian forest, he was now standing within the throne room of the Goblin King's Castle and standing before him was Sarah.

She approached him standing just far enough away from him so that he could not reach out to touch her, "Emian," she addressed him.

His gray brow rose as he looked over his surroundings, "I see that you have mastered some of your powers."

Sarah sighed, "Yes I have. I've brought you here to speak with you about your plans."

Emian mocked that of innocence, "I know not what you mean, other than the fact that we wish that you would come to us. We are your family now, you belong with us as you are Wolfen."

"No, I am more than that. My place is with Jareth but my place is also with the Wolfen. There are other ways to bring back our kind from almost extinction. Your ways will do nothing but guarantee our destruction. Please, you must change your ways."

A cruel, indifferent laugh escaped his lips, "You know nothing of what you speak. We are Wolfen and when they discover what we are they would hunt us down and destroy us without a second's thought. It is better to crush them before they can do any harm to us. It is the Wolfen that ruled the Underground long before they were even in existence. The Underground belongs to us."

She shook her head her eyes pleading with his, "You're wrong! The Wolfen had their time. It was wrong what happened to our kind, but that is the past and nothing can change that. There is a balance and what you intend will rip that balance apart. Don't you see, that what you seek will do more harm than good. The Hunters are no more. I am sorry about Alia and your five children, but this will not bring them back."

Emian staggered back, "What…how?" Anger raged through his being, "Dare you speak her name? I see that Genard has taken his hold on you."

Sarah wavered as she felt him fight against her mental intrusion, "No, please hear me. I…" 

Emian broke through her words as he suddenly closed the distance between them, grasping her harshly about her arms. His eyes were cold and menacing all matching the tone of his voice, "No! You hear me. I have lived through the darkest of times, watched as those that I loved were slaughtered, and all because of what we are. Do you really think that it will be any different? Our kind has remained hidden trying to build back the number of our kind that was lost, preparing to take back what is so rightfully ours."

Her eyes pleaded with his, begging that he would hear her out, "How many more have to die because of the past?" her eyes bordered with tears, "How many will it take to satiate your hunger for power and revenge?"

"Not enough," he answered narrowing his eyes at her.

The tears fell freely as she returned, "Then you leave me no choice." Sarah felt herself jerk out of the trance she had put herself in. Emian had pushed her out of his mind completely and was beyond her reach. 

Sensing that she was back, Jareth approached her with concern as he could feel her anguish, "Are you alright?"

Closing her eyes he watched as her tears fell. Sarah shook her head feeling as if she had not done enough, said enough.

"I take it that he did not agree?"

Leaning back into Jareth's throne she looked to him with regret, "No, he will not even try to listen to me. I…Maybe if I said more?"

He knew from the first time that she had told him, that her plan at trying to reason with Emian would not work. From what she had shown him, he hardly blamed Emian for his hatred towards his kind.

"I do not think that would have made a difference. Hatred is blinding and destructive, and Emian carries much. It is something that he must see himself, no one can show it to him. I'm afraid that he will probably see the wrong in his actions only too late." After all was done and if Genard was still alive to see it, Jareth swore that he would make sure that the courts know of his treachery and that he answers for them.

Forcing herself not to dwell on the wrong of it all she pushed herself up from the throne her eyes locking with his, "If we are to stop them we must make our move before the moon is high. One way or the other, tonight Emian's way will be put to an end."

She had changed so much in only a few days and Jareth was worried that this night would bring many more harsh changes to her being, her soul. If only he could protect her from such things, shield her from the harsh realities of the world. 

Sarah reached out her hand grasping his as she knew his concerns for her in all this, "Don't, I'll be all right as long as I have you."

He brought her hand to his lips, his eyes still locked with hers as he replied, "I'm afraid that you are stuck with me for as long as I live, and I promise I have a long life still ahead of me as do you."


	11. Chapter 20-22

Well, one more posting after this one and it will be done. I've really enjoyed working with this story and from the reviews I received from you I'm happy you enjoyed it too. I thank you and I would also like to send a special thanks to my beta reader, Unicorn Lady. You've done a great job in proof reading over my works and I thank you. Now a little warning: Clears throat, deep voice. Warning: Some of the following chapters contains some scenes that are violent and graphical in nature. Read at your own risk.(This warning has been brought to you by a very sleepy and groggy Melissa who is going all crazy from lack of sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzz! Oh, um where was I?) 

The Hunger

Chapter 20

Hands fumbling through the mounds of junk that filled the closet floor, Hoggle cursed under his breath, as he knew that time was running out. Now, where was that blasted thing? The atmosphere around the castle did nothing to help his shaken nerves, as he knew what they were about to face. He wasn't part of the King's Goblin army and he was no goblin, but he be damned if he would stay behind while his one and only friend was walking into danger. He failed in being able to go to her when she had called through the years before now; he was not about to let her down again.

The junk that pounded to the ground with a loud thud at his feet was kicked out of the way as he continued his frantic search. His bushy brows raised as his hand finally revealed an old, long, thin, black case. It was something that he acquired long ago in his days of collecting shiny objects and jewelry. 

Turning on his heel he almost tripped over the very items that he had displaced about the floor, but caught himself before losing his balance. Case in hand he made his way towards where he hoped to find Sarah.

Armor clanked as they readied their assigned positions, hundreds of various sized Goblins stood in aligned formations, as they knew that battle was soon to be at hand. Most armed with sword and axe they were well informed about what they were facing and just how to injure or kill their enemy. 

Behind them Jareth stood with hand placed coolly on the hilt of his sword that was strapped to his side. Though his magic could harm the Wolfen, if he were to go one on one with one of them, he would need to be able to do more than harming his opponent. Killing was not his preferred style, but due to what they were about to face he had limited options. 

Cold brown orbs stared mercilessly out over the Goblin army before him. Genard preferred the Fae to fight beside, but he would have to settle with what he had. Goblins were not very bright but he knew that they were not helpless either. Their ability to cause chaos and mischief was in a league of their own. His mind though was mostly concentrated on the Wolfen at Jareth's side. He would have to make his move to eliminate her during the chaos of the coming battle if he were to succeed in his plan. The trick of it was making it so that the King is too busy to interfere. 

Sarah's being was building with growing dread as she was about to be immersed in the midst of a battle. She wished that there were something more that she could do, but Emian was forcing her into this. Sarah could sense the Wolfen preparing for bloodshed, the blood lust that emanated from their being.

Quickening his pace as Hoggle saw Sarah beside the Goblin King, he pushed his way through the mass of some goblins as he approached them. Not sure how to get Sarah's attention, he stood behind her fumbling with the black case within his hands.

Her jaw tightened as she looked towards Genard, she felt uneasy around him. She would make sure that she would not turn her back on him and could sense Jareth's own distrust of Genard as well. Glancing towards Jareth he returned her gaze as she mentally spoke to him, "Don't worry about me when all starts, I can take care of myself. I don't want you to be distracted and get yourself hurt because of me."

"I would say the same to you love, but as for not worrying about you, I can not promise that, but I will promise not to allow it to distract me during the chaos of this confrontation." 

Sarah was about to reply but was stopped when she felt a familiar presence behind her. Turning around, she saw Hoggle nervously shifting his weight from side to side, fidgeting with a long thin black case in his hands. "Hoggle?" she questioned as she knelt down so that she could speak to him at eye level.

Hoggle's gaze shifted nervously from Sarah to Jareth then back, a bit uncomfortable about having the very Fae that he loathed watching. He would never forgive when Jareth had forced him to give Sarah that peach. The memory of it still stung his soul, "I's come to give you this," he held out the case to her, which she took.

Long black case in hand, she slowly opened it, revealing a silver dagger; the handle engraved with intricate designs of silver and gold lying on a red velvet interior. It was a breathtaking piece that looked as if it was priceless, "Hoggle, it's beautiful but…"

"It will protect you. I was told that it protects its wielder from harm," his words sent a slight smile to her lips.

As she lifted it from the casing, a small sheath was revealed underneath and she could feel an odd tingling sensation from the dagger and recognized it as a small amount of magic. This was not unnoticed by the Goblin King who was looking over at the exchange.

How Hoggle had gotten a hold of something like that dagger he gave Sarah was beyond him. He would have to find out later when all was done, but for now, he was actually glad that Hoggle had given it to her. There was definitely a protection spell woven into the craftsmanship of the small but deadly weapon. His mental words sent to her relayed some of his thoughts, "What you're sensing from that is a protection spell. Whoever craft that took great lengths in the design but don't depend on it's protection wholly."

Looking to Hoggle, Jareth thanked the dwarf, "Thank you Hoggle."

Hoggle almost fell over at this, the King actually thanking him! This was definitely not like the King at all. Never in his life did he ever hear the Goblin King thank anyone, and knew that it would probably be the only time that he would hear it.

Sarah smiled approvingly to Jareth, knowing how much that had cost him to say. Lacing the sheath to her belt on her side, she looked at it approvingly but grimaced at the knowledge that she would have to use it. Never in her life had she drawn blood except for that one moment when Damien threatened her love and she knew that she would be able to do it again when the time comes, and that time would be soon.

Summoning his crystal in his free hand, the other still resting against the hilt of his sword, Jareth peered into the crystal's depths. Inside the crystal he could see the Wolfen starting to make their way towards his castle, as they exited the safety of the woods and were now crossing the opened field where he intended on intercepting the Wolfen before they could cross the open fields and reach his Kingdom.

Sarah was looking over Jareth's shoulder seeing what he was seeing and her heart clenched in her chest at the sight. There were so many Wolfen advancing towards the Labyrinth and the sight unnerved her. Looking back at the Goblin army with worry, she mentally asked herself how could they possibly be a match for any of the Wolfen?

Hearing her mental question he looked away from the crystal toward Sarah, "They might not look like much, but they are capable of being quite lethal when necessary."

His words still did not make her feel any better, for there would still be quite a number that would not come back from this confrontation. Hardening her resolve, she squared her shoulders and readied herself for what ever may come.

They emerged from the safety of the Glendalian forest towards their intended destination. So close to starting what would regain them to power and glory. Looking over to his son, Emian looked to him with approval.

Gray eyes hardening as he looked out over his pack, the hunger for blood was great as he swore to drain every ounce of the Goblin Kings life's force. Once out of the way, Sarah would be his for the taking. 'Oh Sarah, how much I want you,' he mentally sent towards her. 

This was how Emian had always dreamed it, to fight beside his son and take revenge on the loss of his love, his children. Genard would definitely pay for his treachery and soon all of the Fae will feel the Wolfen's rage as they would take vengeance for what the Hunters did to their kind. They would do the very thing that was done to them, only this time, there would be no survivors. 

Damien's mental words were received loud and clear within her mind, making her shiver from the brisk contact. The scene where he had pinned her helplessly underneath him on that pillar of stone when he was about to rape her came to mind, followed by the attack that made her what she was. Sarah shivered at the memory. 

He could sense her unease and mentally reached out to her, "Are you all right?"

She looked to him, her eyes filling with a pain that he wished he could take away, "Damien, I heard his thoughts. He'll never let me go."

"Sarah…" his mental words were brought short as his crystal showed that it was time, "Be ready."

Sarah nodded in return, her hand tightening against the hilt of her dagger as her eyes focused forwards.

Seeing that everyone was as ready as they were going to be, Jareth willed his power into being. In a flash of brilliant light, they were no longer in front of the castle beyond the Goblin City but were now standing in an open field facing a mass of stunned Wolfen. The whole of the goblin army made ready with their weapons awaiting their King's command.

The whole of the Wolfen advance came to a complete stand still as a flash of light blinded them. With a growl Damien's eyes immediately came into contact with the Goblin King's before shifting towards his supposed to be mate.

Sarah backed up slightly as her eyes came into contact with Damien's, she could feel his anger and want, making her sick with disgust. Looking away from him, her eyes scanned the large Wolfen pack that were all too ready to pounce, all it would take was a word from their leader who stood before his pack returning her gaze. At this, she stepped forwards, her words strong and clear so that all could hear, "Emian, it is not too late to stop this before it has to start. We do not wish to fight you, but will if you continue with your plans." She then addressed the rest of the pack with her mental and verbal plea, "Please, there are more peaceful ways to make our kind known and accepted within the Underground. Do not let your leader's thirst for revenge blind you to what is right."

Genard heard her words and wished that she would just shut up. His eyes watched as the crowd of Wolfen stirred from her speech, looking to one another in bewilderment. She must have mentally spoke that to them as well, cleaver, very cleaver. 

Jareth grinned at the way her mental and verbal words caused doubt to ruffle through the Wolfen gathered before them. He could see though that Emian would not listen and the pack would mindlessly follow him to hell and back if he asked it of them.

Damien could see the pack waver at her words his eyes borrowing towards her. She was beautiful, dressed in a red blouse that accented her pale features, black figure fitting pants, which he notice sculpted her firm lovely legs. He could see her hand resting against a small dagger, her eyes looking over the pack in hopes that she had gotten through to them. She had no idea what loyalties they bestowed towards their leader, his father.

Sly grin in play, he looked towards his father who nodded in return, "Right? Sarah, is it not right to take back what the Fae have stolen and kept for their own for so long, they who slaughtered our kind. Revenge, is it revenge to seek justice for the wrongs plagued upon us for so long?"

The pack nodded in agreement with Damien's words. She might be powerful and Wolfen, as they are, but she knew nothing of what hardships and cruelty their kind have had to endure.

A cold chill ran down her spine, as she knew that they would not be swayed by words. Looking towards Jareth their eyes met and they both knew what was to come next.

Chapter 21

The clank of metal was heard as all drew their weapons, both groups waiting for the other to make its move. A loud growl and roar of rage erupted from the pack as Emian mentally called for them to start their attack. 

Jareth drew his sword, his command heard by his subjects, "Now"

At his words the first line of Goblins made ready as their gunners stepped forwards. A loud crack was heard just before the drill of bullets was set free into the crowd of oncoming Wolfen.

They continued forwards, not at all fazed by the goblins weapon, a shimmer of green as the bullets were reflected away from them. Sarah as well as Jareth and Genard could sense the magic that shielded them from harm. The only way for them to do any damage was going to be in one on one confrontation.

A loud screech of terror escaped a few Goblins as they were plowed down mercilessly by the Wolfen. The open field was a mass of goblins and Wolfen melded together in the midst of battle.

Sword drawn, Genard hacked his way towards the very one in which he craved his vengeance. So long he had waited for this moment, finally his revenge would be complete.

Emian snapped the neck of a pudgy goblin, his eyes a gleam of yellow as his thirst for blood was great. He could smell their fear as well as sense it, making the wolf within ecstatic with blood lust. A loud cry from behind and he dodged the metal of the axe as it was impaled into the space where he only seconds ago occupied. Hand halfway transformed into a claw, he severed flesh as he ripped out the thin goblin's scrawny throat.

He could see Emian in the midst of killing his next victim as he came up from behind. This would be too easy, sword slicing through air in a downward swoop, a loud clank was heard in return as claws met with metal. Pushing down on his sword he watched with great satisfaction as it looked as if Emian was struggling to keep the sword from coming down on him. That little magic trick he pulled to protect the Wolfen had drained some of his strength.

Damien made his way towards the Goblin King ready to strike him down and take his prize. Before he could reach the king a body plowed into him, throwing him back. Hitting the ground hard, he held hands as they were reaching for his throat. Looking past those hands he saw their source, it was none other than the one in which he craved for.

She growled with anger as a great sense of protection for her love made her attack his would be attacker by pure instinct. Only when she was on him did she realize exactly who it was that she had lunged for. Taken off guard by her own instinct to protect her lover she found herself suddenly underneath Damien, hands pinned to her sides.

Low growl in play the very scent of her combined with the adrenaline of battle was intoxicating. Ignoring those around him that were fighting and drawing blood, he leaned down, his lips crushing against hers.

A surge went through her being as it lashed out at him, throwing him successfully off of her. Finding herself free, she rolled up from the ground, her eyes looking for Damien. His form was no where to be seen, as she tried to seek him out in the chaos that surrounded her. Senses in overdrive, she felt a presence lunging for her from behind and was quick to escape her attacker's grasp.

A Wolfen with dark red short hair and pale green eyes swung his sword towards her, aiming specifically for her throat. Sword slicing through air, he was caught off guard as she had dodged out of his way and grabbed his wrist twisting it cruelly in her grasp. The sound of bones cracking met his ears sending him quickly to his knees his eyes looking up into pale blue eyes alighted with rage. 

The wolf within was guiding her movements as she hit her attacker hard across his cheek, sending him falling unconsciously to the already blood tainted ground. Sarah's eyes were opened wide in wonder, not sure how she had found the ability to do what she had just done. Before she could think on it further, strong arms came around her pulling her back away from the others.

Mentally forcing his mental connection with her to weaken her will, he pulled her away from the others. Sarah was inexperienced in the connection between them and he knew that she would not be prepared for this.

As he hurled one of his crystal orbs at a group of Wolfen, he was forced to use his sword as he slashed it into his would be attacker. Sword met quickly with flesh impaling the Wolfen behind him. Quickly, so that he would not have time to retaliate, Jareth released his sword from the Wolfen's stomach, slashing in an upward angle severing the creatures head from its injured form.

Jareth's expression was a cold mask of indifference as he blocked an oncoming claw from impaling him. Kicking the Wolfen off of him, Jareth swung at his target killing him quickly without a second's thought. Grunts, howls, and squeals met his ears as bodies of fighting Wolfen and Goblin surrounded him.

The small body of the Goblin rolled under his enemy, his dagger plunging upwards impaling the Wolfen behind its knee. The Wolfen fell forwards, no longer able to stand whirling around to lash out at the annoying goblin. Blackish body dodging the Wolfen's claw, he smiled devilishly at his wounded enemy, a sparkle of glee within his eyes as a fellow goblin plunged his axe into the Wolfen's neck severing it. A malicious laughter escaped their lips before they moved to their next victim.

Emian lashed out with his power sending Genard off of him. Genard stumbled back, his sword readied as he plunged it forwards towards Emian's chest. Before it could make contact he was pushed sideways, a growl hissing in his ear. Immediately pushing the Wolfen off of him he lashed out in rage striking the Wolfen's shoulder. The Wolfen in return grabbed the sword wrenching it out from the Hunters grasp.

About to intercept Genard, his attention was drawn away as he sensed a powerful Fae's presence from behind. Hearing the metal slice through the air, he whirled around catching the blade. Pushing forward Emian lashed out with his magic sending the Goblin King stumbling back.

Stumbling back from the force of Emian's magic, he quickly regained his balance as he returned the favor. 

The Goblin King's power hit him square in the chest, flinging him back as he fell to the ground, his breath feeling as if it had been knocked out of him. Rolling to his feet he went forwards, body shifting to his wolf form as he went for the King's throat.

Jareth caught the wolf as it lunged forwards, it's claws digging into his shoulder's but not enough to draw blood. Knocked to the ground he held the wolf at bay pushing against its form as Emian's bared teeth tried to snap at Jareth's exposed throat. Gloved hand quickly blocked incoming teeth as he pushed down on the wolf's lower jaw preventing it from closing its mouth on his hand. With satisfaction, a yelp from the wolf met his ears, as he heard the bones in Emian's jaws crackle from the strain.

Flinging himself away from the Goblin King he transformed back into his original form, trembling hands holding his still aching jaw. Eyes a blaze with anger, he felt himself knocked forwards as he was hit from behind.

Genard snarled in rage as he retrieved his sword, the blood of the Wolfen that interfered in his vengeance drenching the front of his black shirt. He had snapped the damned creature's neck and then severed it with a dagger that lay imbedded in the soil at his side. Seeing the Goblin King fighting Emian a new feeling of rage ran through him. He was supposed to kill Emian, it was his right.

Emian knocked back and now back in his original form, Genard slashed forwards successfully slicing into the Emian's back. With a smirk on his pale lips he edged forewords sword in the ready.

Sarah groaned at the harsh pain that erupted from what felt like her whole body, as she found herself flung to the ground. The sting of his fist hitting her in the back disorienting her for a moment.

A moment was all he needed as he was on top of her his hands greedily seeking out her skin ripping at her shirt, the sound of it ripping filling him with maddening desire's. Leaning down he licked the back of her neck reveling in the feel of her trembling from underneath.

She screamed out in disgust as his tongue traced along the back of her neck a shiver of dread creeping through her being. Head dizzy with haze she tried to call on her power only succeeding in causing her more pain. His mind was still pressing against hers seeking to control her will. It was taking so much to keep his mind out of hers. She felt almost helpless. 'Jareth,' she mentally called tears escaping her clenched lids.

Damien smiled at the sense of her fear, the smell of her skin combined with the blood that tainted the air exciting him beyond measure. Lips brushing against the back of her ear he whispered, "You thought that you could deny me my pleasure of you. I will take you here and now, once our blood is mingled you will be mine and there is nothing that you can do about it."

She shivered with dread at his words the sound of her blouse ripping further meeting her ears. What was she to do? Where were these powers of hers? Concentrating she reached within, searching for the wolf to help her escape this fate.

About to take his pleasure he was suddenly hit from the side a small form clinging to his side as the dwarf tried to push him away from Sarah. Amused by the dwarf's display, he rewarded the dwarf with a long slash to his chest.

Hoggle stumbled back, his chest burning from the impact. He felt the ground at his back, the sky meeting his eyes. The pain was only for a second as his body started to feel numb from his own blood loss. So this was the end then, it didn't seem that bad.

Chapter 22

Sarah cried out in horror as she watched her friend fall back to the ground, bleeding from the wound that Damien had given him. Eyes shimmering with rage, she lashed out at Damien, her body shifting to her wolf form. Teeth sank into flesh as she gnawed at his throat, his blood tainting her lips and mouth.

Damien fell back with a gurgle as his throat was being gnawed upon, the realization that he was about to met his end, and by the very one in which he created. His father was right after all.

Pulling back, her body shifted once again returning to her human form, her lips and the front of her shirt tainted with blood. Looking down at what she had done, she felt her body jerk with disgust and the maddening horror of what she had done. She found herself looking into those gray eyes of his as he reached out for her. Unsheathing the dagger at her side, she held it within her hands knowing that she needed to finish what she started, finish his suffering and to sever that connection that had haunted her for too long. 

The gleam of silver met his eyes as he watched her hovering over him. He had no strength to flee, no strength to even move as his hand dropped heavily to the now blood drenched ground.

Tears escaping her lids, she lowered the dagger towards his throat. It's metal now pressed against his torn skin she leaned into the weapon bringing its blade through his throat and neck severing his head in one clean plunge. Damien was no more.

Emian looked to his attacker watching as Genard, the Hunter, the butcher who had once been his best friend, now standing over him with bloodied sword. Looking downwards he saw the source of that blood the gash at his back tainting the ground beneath him with a familiar dark liquid.

Jareth had successfully cut down half a dozen Wolfen that had tried to kill him. He had lost count after the third one. The Goblins were taking a bad beating as were the Wolfen. Jareth could plainly see that there would be no winner in this. As if there ever is a winner when it comes to events such as these. 

An ache hit his senses as a familiar voice met his mind. Turning on his heels, his mismatched eyes frantically searched for her. Hearing her cry, his eyes locked on the scene as Hoggle was knocked down with a fatal injury and Sarah had just shifted to her wolf form.

He started forwards but was stopped by what he witnessed. A pain shot through his heart as he watched her kill Damien knowing the anguish she was feeling inside from the act. Forming crystal in hand, he willed himself to her.

A heart clenching pain shot through his being as his constant link to his son was suddenly gone. Emian's eyes immediately met with his son's decapitated body, memories of the past flashing to memory. 'My God, what have I done?' came to mind, the horror of his life taking its hold.

Taking Emian's moment of distraction, his sword hissed through the air slicing at the pack leader's throat. It pierced through the skin severing his head from his body. The deed done, Genard slumped to his knees, a smile spreading across his face as a maddening laughter escaped his lip.

The dagger dropped from her suddenly numb hands as she stared unbelievingly at what she had done. A familiar presence was sensed, as she knew that Jareth was now behind her, his hand placed on her shoulder. Shakily she rose to her feet, eyes still locked on the dead body of the one that had tormented and threatened her. Her hands shakily came up to cover her slightly opened lips. Pulling her hands suddenly away she saw and could smell the blood that tainted them. 

Pulling her to him he covered her hands with his, willing his magic to being as he cleaned her bloodied form. "It's done," escaped his lips as he knew of nothing else that he could say. 

A moan met her ears bringing her out of her shock. Freeing herself form Jareth's gentle hold, she swiftly came to Hoggle's side. Intensified tears escaped her eyes as she saw her friend's crumbled and bleeding body, she fumbled forwards. "Hoggle," came out in a desperate horse whisper. She could hear his heart slowing, "Oh God, no! Hang on Hoggle. Please I need you, don't you leave me."

Jareth frowned at the sight, but there was nothing that he could do to undo the damage that had been done. The battle still waged on behind them, the roar of battle blaring in the background.

Holding Hoggle's head in her lap her senses picked up the destruction around her. So many dying, so many dead…For what? A pain more than she was able to bear overwrought her being. She felt the sudden weight of everything, the anguish, the rage, and the chaos. Something was building inside her as she screamed out, "STOP!"

A thunder echoed throughout the open field as a surge of energy lashed out at everything. All had suddenly stopped as they were flung away from each other, the ground shaking with the energy's intensity, dirt and grass flying up creating a wall between both parties. The wall fell, settling as all stood motionless, fearful to move or even breath.

Not caring about what she had just done, she looked down to Hoggle, her hands pressing against his wound. 'Please let this work," she mentally pleaded as she willed her power to her hands.

Jareth pulled his stunned eyes away from the spectacle that had occurred with the fighting goblins and Wolfen. The loud roars of battle no longer present, all standing as if in wait for permission to move. Sensing her struggle for power, he looked back towards Sarah, concern creasing his brow as he knew what she was trying to do.

Her hands tingled from the effort, a warm sensation suddenly enveloping her hands as she pressed them urgently against his wound. Nothing but saving his life was in her full concentration, "Work damn it!" she breathed, desperation within her voice.

A soft glow grew from her hands enveloping Hoggle's now unconscious form. Slumping, she felt herself falling back, Jareth catching her before she could hit the ground.

Quickly removing his gloves, he willed his power into her being as she was dangerously close to killing herself with the effort that she had just administered. The effort drained him but not fully.

The coldness strangely shifted to that of warmth as he breathed in the stagnant air. Pain no more as he felt as if a thousand fingers were wiggling across his chest. Darkness shifting to that of light as he blinked in confusion as the sky once again met his gaze. 

Blinking back from the pain that erupted from her exhausted body she looked warily to Hoggle. Seeing his eyes opening and him looking up to the sky with a strange expression renewed some of her strength as she broke away from Jareth. Hugging Hoggle, she laughed with glee as she had saved her friend.

Hoggle frowned a bit embarrassed by her hugging him like he had died and come back to life or something, "Err…Sarah, why you all huggin me like there's no tomorrow? What happened?" Memory coming to surface he freed himself from her arms as his hands quickly went up to his chest feeling for the gash he knew would be there. To his surprise he found no such thing. Opened mouth he looked to Sarah with bewilderment her merry eye's meting with his.

"You're alive!" she exclaimed with glee hugging him once more.

Realization dawned on him, as he knew that she had somehow healed him. He was even more confused when he saw the Wolfen and goblins standing separate from each other no longer fighting.

Sarah looked to Jareth, "Send the Goblins back to the Goblin City." With renewed strength she continued, "Leave the Wolfen to me. I will deal with them as I am now their leader."

Summoning his crystal, he did as she requested knowing that there was no arguing with her. She was becoming something more than he had ever imagined her to be. Sarah was Wolfen but she was also something more, she was a part of the Underground. Willing his power, the Goblin King and the goblin army disappeared from the field. 

Slowly, she walked towards the pack, her eyes scanning them closely as if to dare them to defy her. Standing before them, her words sounded within their minds and their ears, "Emian and his ways are done. His son is dead and I claim the right to govern this pack. Go back to your dwellings within the Glendalian forest and await for my council. Anyone care to challenge my claim?"

All bowed to her, backing away in respect just before shifting into their wolf forms and disappearing within the Glendalian forest. She watched them as they disappeared from sight, her senses able to pick up their loyalty to their new leader.

Turning, she was surprised that she did not sense Jareth standing there watching. Sarah slumped, feeling the weight of using so much of her power. She smiled as once again Jareth's strong arms wrapped about her, but her smile suddenly dropped as she saw the bodies of the dead sprawled out across the ground. Burring her head into his chest she wept.

He held her to him, stroking her long dark brown hair as he tried to comfort her as best as he could. Softly he spoke to her, "All is done. You've stopped the Wolfen from trying to take over the Underground and destroying the Fae."

Her grasp of him tightened, as she knew that his words were only partially true, "No, it is only the beginning."


	12. Chapter 23-Epilogue

Well, here it is the last parts to The Hunger. I thank you all for your reviews and opinions for this series. I'm very happy with how this has turned out and I hope that you are too. So I give you for your reading pleasure the conclusion to The Hunger. Please read and reviewJ

Chapter 23

Still on his knees, he felt the air about him shimmering with magic and now found himself back where he started. He was in front of the Goblin King's castle, a scowl crossing his features. Genard had been so distracted on his mission to kill Emian that he missed the opportunity to kill Sarah. There were still too many Wolfen left over by the attack, brining him to the decision that he would have to create more Hunters and finish it himself.

First though he had to deal with a particular Wolfen named Sarah, but how? An idea coming to mind, he raised himself to his feet to start the plan that was forming within his mind. 

Still holding her in comfort, he transported them back to his bedchambers, knowing that she needed to rest. Her use of her power and the weight of her actions had drained her greatly. Laying her down gently on the bed, he stroked a strand of her dark hair out of her face as he kneeled down beside the bed. 

She looked to the ceiling, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sarah could not believe what had happened, all that she had done. The look within Damien's eyes as he lay before her dying, played over and over within her mind. Jareth was right when he spoke of the consequences that came with taking a life. She felt as if a part of her soul had been ripped away, destroyed by her own actions.

Leaning forwards, he kissed her tear stained cheek, "Sarah, don't. You did what you had to do. There is no wrong in any of your actions of today."

Clenching her eyes shut, she held her hands to her face, "I killed him. I…tore his throat out with my own teeth. I'm a monster!"

Immediately, he pulled her hands away from her face forcing her to look at him, "No Sarah, you are no monster. Never think that! He was a sadistic bastard that haunted and tormented you. He is the one to blame not you."

She looked away, that memory of killing still edged deep within her soul, "I need to be alone. Please, I just need to be alone right now."

With a frown he obeyed her wishes, backing away from her as he watched her curl up into a fetal position holding her knees to her chest and looking away from him. It pained him to see her like this, but he knew that she just needed some time alone to gather her thoughts. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and he wished that there was some way that he could wash them away. He could make her forget but that would have been wrong of him.

Bowing his head he forced himself to leave though he wanted so much to stay, so much to comfort her.

Sensing that he was gone, she broke down into tears once again, her eyes stinging from the constant crying. She felt so tired and could barely keep her eyes open. Blank blackness met her vision as she was no longer strong enough to keep her eyes open.

The black blanket over her eyes was a comfort to her, as she knew that she was asleep. Sarah felt warm and safe, a soft light starting to grow about her. She paid it no mind, as she lay back and relaxed. 

A brilliant sky of blue met her gaze, as she found herself laying in a grassy meadow, a soft breeze playing with the strands of her long dark brown hair. The fresh scent of the grass and wildflowers sent a feeling of quiet tranquility through her being. The weight of her actions no longer bothering her.

The soft caress of her cheek caused her to sit up with a start her eyes scanning the area around her. It was almost identical to the dream she had when Alia had visited her, her surrounding's matching that certain dream. In the far distance of the rolling hills of green she could see mountains, some with snow covered peeks. 

"Sarah," the soft voice called.

Turning quickly Sarah came to her feet as she saw Alia standing behind her, "Alia? Why…why are you here?"

Alia smiled sweetly her red hair swaying with the gentle breeze, "To thank you."

Sarah's brows furrowed in bewilderment, "But…"

A familiar form appeared beside Alia, his gray hair and brows now black as night, his gray eyes sparkling with warmth and a slight hint of regret. Emian smiled warmly, he looked so much like Damien that Sarah choked out a sob of regret, anguish written on her face. He held up his hand, his words calming her clenching heart, "Do not pain yourself with guilt, that burden should be bestowed upon me. I am sorry that you were forced into this, as I am sorry for a lot of things."

Numbly, Sarah fell to her knees, tears once again streaking down her cheeks, "But I killed your son."

Alia was at her side hugging her in comfort, "No, don't! Jareth was right, you did what you had to do. To do any less would have been wrong of you. Damien brought his death upon himself by his actions towards you."

Emian kneeled down in front of Sarah, regret now fully within his eyes, "I do not blame you for his death. It is I who sowed the hate and thirst for power within his heart. By my own making he had become as twisted as me. He is free Sarah, as am I."

Sarah wiped away her tears, looking up to Emian, "I don't think that I will ever be free of this guilt for killing him. So many were lost…"

Alia stroked Sarah's hair causing her to look her way, "As is normal, but don't allow that guilt to destroy you. I will not lie to you, this has left its scar on you and will never go away. Right now you have a fate to fulfill. There is much work needed to do to repair the damage of several lifetimes of hate. It will not be easy, but you are the one to bring our kind back from the darkness. Sarah, you are the light that we need to lead the way."

Alia's words brought her some comfort, "I still have to address the courts and show them what had happened."

Emian nodded in agreement, "Yes, but there is so much more. We can not tell you your future for it is not written in stone."

"You need to wake up now. Remember Genard, he will not let this lie as his heart is tainted with hate and revenge. He will not rest until all Wolfen are dead. Wake up Sarah! Wake up!" Alia's words echoed within her mind the vision of the dream no longer there.

Confused, yet comforted from her dream, she blinked opened her eyes only to find a long sword coming down at her. Rolling from the bed with a cry, she fell to the floor falling over her own feet as she struggled to rise.

Genard quickly rounded to the other side of the bed, knowing that he needed to strike her down before she could regain her senses. Hand gripping tightly about the hilt of his sword, he chased her retreating form.

He sat on his throne, the creases of worry crossing his brow. Jareth knew that Sarah's kind and caring nature would make it difficult for her to recover from what had been done. She had taken a life, which he knew to be one of the most difficult burdens to bare. 

Concerned for her well being, he convinced himself not to allow her to be alone any longer. Jareth's heart dropped as soon as he felt and heard Sarah's cry. In an instant he was within his chambers, his eyes fiercely glued on the Fae that dare try to harm the very person whom he loved. Lashing out, he knocked Genard away from her.

Pulling herself up off the floor Sarah leaned against the wall as she watched Jareth lash out his power. The look she saw within his eyes startled her, she had never seen such anger in those mismatched eyes of his and knew that Genard would not live for long.

Rolling from the floor Genard was quickly to his feet, sword clenched in his hands as he watched a very angry Goblin King stalking towards him. He cursed himself for not being close enough. Now he would have to kill the Goblin King before he could reach the Wolfen.

Wielding his sword into being he did not hesitate as he brought it down onto Genard's form. Metal clanked against metal as swords collided.

Genard grinned evilly towards the King, he had wanted for so long to take out his true feelings towards the Goblin King. With skill of years, he dodged another hit from Jareth slicing his sword towards his exposed knee. 

Quickly Jareth countered Genard's intended blow blocking his sword from slicing at his knee. Gloved fist slammed hard into exposed cheek, causing Genard to stumble back.

Pain raking his face, he spun out from Jareth's blade slashing his sword in a sweeping motion. Genard was greatly satisfied as he felt his sword cut through flesh and made for the King's middle as he thrust forwards.

The sting of pain raked through his arm as he felt the crude metal slice into his shoulder. Dodging Genard's sword he avoided being impaled as Jareth sliced his sword towards his assailant's middle. 

The sword ripping at his midsection caused him to fall forward, hands grasping at the blade that now was imbedded into his middle. Sting of metal slicing against him, Genard toppled over, falling to the cold gray floor. Coughing, he could taste his own blood on his lips as he laughed at the Goblin King towering over him. "You think that you've won…that I will be the last."

Standing over Genard, he coldly looked to his injured and almost dying form. A grim smirk on his lips, Jareth looked to him with pure rage, "Yes, but you will not be around to see it." Lifting his sword, he readied to plunge it down to finish his death, "Think of that on your way to hell!"

Sarah pushed herself from the wall seeing that Jareth was about to finish Genard off. Quickly, she was at his side holding back the plunge of his sword, "No! Jareth, please no more. There's been enough killing."

His eyes harshly met with hers, "He tried to kill you. I will not allow him another chance to do so."

Her hand caressed against his cheek, calmness within her voice, "Allow the courts to judge him." Looking to Genard's bloodied form she looked to him with pity, "In the end, you will pay for the pain and harm that you have caused."

Genard scoffed at her pity, not able to make a remark as he was racked with the pain of his wound. Slipping into unconsciousness, he cursed the Wolfen before him swearing that he would finish what he started one way or the other.

Lowering his sword, he willed a crystal into being as he sent Genard to the dungeons, healing his wounds enough so that he would live to see his judgment. As Genard's body vanished from the room he made his sword vanish, taking Sarah in his arms. Kissing her forehead he looked to the wall as he held her tightly to him, "I will allow no one to harm you."

She smiled against his chest, "I know." Pulling away she looked up her eyes searching for his, "I love you."

Relief enveloped his being as he saw a renewed light within her eyes, no longer sensing her anguish. Leaning down his lips met with hers kissing her with passion and love. Not wanting to break from their kiss he mentally added, "I love you too."

Epilogue

The halls of the large castle sparkled from the daylight that came in through the large tall windows that aligned the walls. Wearing a long flowing gown of soft blue, Sarah stood hands clasped in front of her, as she admired the beautiful marbled walls.

Her reverie was brought to an end as she sensed Jareth appearing at her side. He was dressed in black and red, the very same clothes that he had worn that day that he had sang to her in the Escher room when she was trying to get to Toby. Jareth looked menacing and powerful but she was not fooled by his appearance. Looks could be quite deceiving in this world.

"The court will soon be ready. Are you ready?" concerned creased his brow.

Sarah smiled in return, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Did they take a ruling on what is to become of Genard?"

Taking her hand in his, he kissed the back of her hand, "He has been sentenced to exile for trying to murder my Queen. His sentence though will probably be altered once you reveal the deeds of his past."

Sarah sighed, "I know. You would think that the knowledge that he will not be around any longer to cause me or the Wolfen any harm would bring me some comfort."

"Sarah, you are sometimes too caring. He does not deserve your pity."

She leaned forward kissing him lightly on the lips, a mischievous smile spreading across her lips, "So, when exactly did I become your Queen? We haven't exactly been married yet."

He grinned at her words, pulling her back he kissed her deeply in return. Pulling away his eyes looked to her with nothing but love, "Well, in the ways of the Fae when two agree to be with each other for eternity and consummate their love they are already wed. The wedding ceremony that will be held in a few days will only be for show, so that I can announce to all our joining."

Resting her head on his shoulder, her soft blue eyes stared at the two large ornate doors in front of them. Once those doors opened she would make her appearance before the court and show them a long forgotten past. This would reveal the existence of the Wolfen and hopefully they will finally be able to walk amongst the inhabitants of the Underground, without the fear of being hunted down for what they are. 

She had already met with her pack, assigning them a leader who would uphold the new and peaceful ways of the Wolfen. She would of course watch and govern over all that they did as they made their new home within the Goblin City. With the blessing of the court, they will be finally recognized as part of Underground society.

The hard part was working past the decades of hate that had been edged into the Wolfen society. It would take time, but she could sense their want and need for change. The Wolfen would soon be new members of the Goblin King and Queen's kingdom. She grinned at the thought of being a Queen, that in itself would be a lot to get used to. Not that she minded, with Jareth by her side, she felt confident that all would work out well.

The large doors started to open making Sarah pull away from the comforting embrace of her lover. Looking to him she smiled, "I'm ready."

Standing by her side Jareth and Sarah both started towards the now opened doors, walking into the light of the room ready for what ever may come. Doors closed, a loud boom echoing throughout the halls. The sun had shown brightly down upon the Underground, as the beginning of healing of a long forgotten past would finally come to pass. 

The End


End file.
